À la Cour du Lys
by Moon-Bilitis
Summary: - the GazettE, Versailles, LM.C, Nightmare... - Reita, né esclave, voit son destin changer lorsqu'un Duc l'achète et le ramène sur le domaine royal. Au milieu des riches atours du gratin mondain, il va découvrir un monde de secrets et de trahisons.
1. Chapter 1

La lenteur du carrosse tirait de fréquents soupirs de son prestigieux propriétaire. Ce dernier laissa choir le rideau de la fenêtre et retira le délicat mouchoir de soie blanche qu'il tenait contre ses lèvres et son nez pour se protéger de l'odeur.

Il secoua ce dernier pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon de voyage sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix.

« - _Quelle idée as-tu eu là, de nous faire rentrer à la capitale par ses rues les moins convenables... Cette odeur me soulève le cœur..._ »

« - _Sa seigneurie était sensée rester alitée à cause d'un trouble des humeurs. Nul doute que nombre de vos rivaux se féliciteraient de vous trouver de retour de chez votre maîtresse et non à la cour._ »

« - _Ha les caresses de cette chère Dame de Lison valent bien un petit mensonge, non ?_ »

Le regard noir que lui offrit son compagnon ne faisait aucun doute sur son avis.

« - _Fi Chevalier, si tu y avais goûté tu n'offrirais point ce visage là._ »

Des éclats de voix provenant de la rue les détournèrent de leur conversation et le seigneur remit la soie sous son nez.

« - _Dieu, quelle est cette clameur ?_ »

Le chevalier passa la tête par la fenêtre pour vérifier.

« - _Nous passons tout près du marché aux esclaves. Il semblerait qu'un négociant soit aux prises avec un serf._ »

Le seigneur tira légèrement le rideau et jugea lui-même de la situation.

Sur une petite estrade de fortune un homme au fort embonpoint tentait de garder à genoux un esclave. Le seigneur fit arrêter son carrosse pour mieux apprécier la scène. De son œil avisé il avait tout de suite remarqué l'attrayante musculature du paysan.

Des muscles fins, une morphologie souple et un regard sauvage qui le fit sourire. Il demanda à son chevalier de l'aider à descendre et sa garde mit pied à terre pour l'entourer.

Son apparition fit immédiatement taire la foule qui recula avec une peur mêlée de respect. Le spectacle qu'il offrait à la plèbe dans ses riches atours ne laissait aucune place à l'incertitude quant à son rang.

Vêtu d'un pourpoint de velours bleu, accordé à son pantalon et tous deux brodés d'or et d'argent, d'une chemise au blanc immaculé sous le jabot de dentelle et de hautes bottes du cuir le plus doux, sa présence semblait aussi improbable qu'un miracle. Nombre de gens lui firent la révérence et il les salua à son tour d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

Prenant une longue inspiration il se sépara à contrecœur de son mouchoir pour héler le marchand.

« - _Monsieur, que voilà de bien rustres manières. L'animal est-il si farouche qu'il vous faut le tenir sous une si forte poigne ?_ »

Le marchand attendit mais voyant que c'était bien à lui que l'on s'adressait frotta négligemment son ventre pour se sentir plus présentable.

« - L'_chien a le sang chaud ! Il a déjà par deux fois failli m'arracher un doigt à la seule force de ses dents !_ »

Pour prouver ses dires, il leva une main bandée d'un tissu tâché de sang.

Le seigneur fit une grimace et remit son mouchoir devant sa bouche.

« - _Seigneur, pour votre sécurité, veuillez remonter dans la voiture..._ »

Le noble lui fit un signe d'impatience pour le couper et s'adressa de nouveau au marchand.

« - _Pourquoi donc alors vendre bête si dangereuse? Ne craignez vous point l'ire d'un client blessé ?_ »

« - _V'la tit pas un entêté comme une sale bourriche ! Si vous l'tenez, s'ra aussi bon qu'un bœuf aux durs travaux._ »

L'esclave qui n'avait plus bougé pour écouter l'échange lança un regard sombre au noble ce qui n'échappa pas à son bourreau. Celui-ci le frappa sévèrement avec des lanières de cuir.

« - _Combien me le vendriez-vous ?_ » lança le seigneur.

Tous se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui et des murmures étonnés parcoururent le marché. Le chevalier lui-même se tourna pour chuchoter à l'oreille du noble.

« - _Que faites-vous mon seigneur ? Il est imprudent de rester plus longtemps ici._ »

Le marchand qui voyait là une aubaine de se faire sa journée fit semblant de réfléchir sérieusement.

« - _L'est bien bâtit... Peux pas le laisser sous douze pistoles..._ »

« -_ Bien, mon chevalier vous paiera la somme !_ »

Le seigneur salua vaguement l'assemblée médusée et remonta dignement dans son carrosse dont il ferma la porte et tira le rideau derrière lui.

Le chevalier souffla de découragement et fendit la plèbe pour rejoindre l'estrade. Jugeant l'esclave d'un œil ennuyé, il n'en paya pas moins le dû et prit la chaîne que lui tendait le marchand ravi. La chaîne était reliée à l'anneau de métal qui mordait le cou de l'esclave et il donna un léger coup pour lui intimer de le suivre.

Revenu près du carrosse il entendit le seigneur lui demander de le faire monter en croupe de l'un des gardes.

« - _Comptez vous donc réellement le garder ? Nous ne pouvons décemment pas le faire entrer dans l'enceinte du palais !_ »

« - _Chevalier, crois-tu que j'ai dépensé... Combien était-ce ? Douze pistoles, sans avoir l'intention de garder mon bien ? Allons obéis et repartons._ »

Le chevalier s'inclina et confia l'esclave à l'un des gardes. Celui-ci était visiblement mécontent du présent dont il risquait de souffrir l'odeur jusqu'au palais.

Le carrosse finit par reprendre sa route sous le silence religieux des badauds encore ébahis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« - _Que voulez-vous faire de ce maraud ? Il y a déjà suffisamment de gens à votre service et je doute qu'il fasse un amant acceptable..._ »

« - _Aoi... Il existe pour moi bien d'autres plaisirs que celui de la chair, mon doux ami... Ou bien crains-tu qu'il ne te vole ta place dans mon cœur ?_ »

A ces mots, le seigneur caressa la joue du chevalier avec tendresse. Son compagnon prit cette main gantée et y déposa un chaste baiser.

« - _Votre sécurité et votre honneur sont mes seules raisons de vivre..._ »

Le noble seigneur retira sa main avec contrariété et reprit son mouchoir pour cacher une moue boudeuse.

Ils passèrent les hautes grilles de fer forgé, décorées de l'emblème royal et l'esclave déglutit difficilement. Ainsi il avait bien entendu l'échange entre les deux hommes. Le seigneur était d'assez haute noblesse pour habiter à la cour du Roi et c'est sur le vaste domaine du palais qu'il était conduit.

Il regarda les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements et sentit l'humiliation tordre le cou à sa fierté.

Même s'ils avaient évité la grand porte, cette partie du domaine était tout aussi impressionnante.

Les membres de la noblesse vivaient dans de petites dépendances disséminées autour du palais pour leur permettre de partager le faste de la cour. De petites dépendances, il s'agissait en fait de véritables châteaux, et ils rejoignirent bientôt l'un des plus grands, fait de pierres blanches et aux toits d'ardoises.

Sur plusieurs linteaux il put voir les armoiries de la famille, une écusson dans lequel se trouvait un lion et le lys royal. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Le seigneur qui l'avait acheté devait donc avoir un lien de sang avec la famille royale pour avoir le droit de porter le lys sur ses armes.

L'équipée s'arrêta enfin devant le double escalier et les gardes mirent promptement pied à terre pour former deux lignes parfaitement parallèles. L'esclave resta en retrait.

Le chevalier descendit et tint la porte à son seigneur.

Ce dernier descendit à son tour et chuchota quelque chose à son compagnon qui acquiesça, avant de monter les marches.

« -_ Toi, suis nous. Sa seigneurie souhaite t'entretenir..._ »

L'esclave sursauta en voyant qu'il s'adressait à lui mais le suivit sans un mot, trop penaud et affecté pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

On le mena directement à l'antichambre du seigneur où celui-ci avait quitté son pourpoint, son jabot et sa cape pour s'asseoir en travers d'un sofa. Il avait également dénoué ses cheveux qui cascadaient maintenant comme de l'or sur ses épaules.

Le chevalier servit un verre d'un mélange de vin et d'eau qu'il apporta au noble. Ce dernier l'en remercia tout en portant un nouveau regard sur l'esclave.

Celui-ci s'était assis à même le sol. Le chevalier voulu le gifler pour son manque de révérence mais le seigneur le retint par la manche.

L'esclave pouvait maintenant apprécier la délicate physionomie de celui qui était désormais son maître. Un visage fin, des lèvres roses et charnues, des yeux sombres et pourtant doux sous une abondante chevelure blonde. Sa peau blanche si parfaite devait faire pâlir de jalousie les belles dames. Quand le seigneur eut un léger sourire, l'esclave détourna les yeux.

« - _Sais-tu qui je suis ?_ » Demanda tout à coup le noble.

L'esclave hocha négativement la tête et le chevalier se tendit.

« - _Es-tu muet ?_ »

Le serf rougit en relevant la tête.

« - _Non... Mon seigneur... Pardonnez mon ignorance, mais je ne connais pas votre nom._ »

Le noble parut satisfait et lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

« - _Tu as vu le blason en arrivant... Le lys sur les armories n'est nullement usurpé. Tu te tiens devant son altesse le Duc Uruha De Le Garde Bressange... Alors relève toi et montre lui le respect qui lui est du !_ » cracha le chevalier hors de lui.

L'esclave trembla de tous ses membres mais obéit et effectua la révérence d'usage.

« - _Mon Chevalier peut parfois se montrer brutal mais c'est un gentilhomme alors ne lui en tient pas rigueur... As-tu un nom ? _»

« - _Je... Mon nom est Reita..._ »

« - _Seulement Reita ?_ »

« - _Oui mon seigneur._ »

« - _Bien Reita. Puisque je t'ai acheté, tu es maintenant à mon service. Nous allons te laver et te donner de nouveaux vêtements. Tu seras logé et nourri, nul ne te maltraitera, mais tu devras suivre certaines règles. Le vol quel qu'il soit n'est pas pardonné, tu devras me suivre sans mot dire et te tenir prêt si besoin m'en est. Je te déconseille également de courir les bonnes. Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais un conseil car tu tirerais d'elles plus de vermines que de plaisir. Saches également que la loyauté sera récompensée. Et pour finir le Chevalier de Latour est après moi le seul dont tu exécuteras les ordres. Ai-je été clair ?_ »

« - _Oui mon seigneur..._ » répéta Reita.

« - _Aoi, veille à ce qu'il soit nourri et changé pour ce soir._ »

« - _Comptez vous vous rendre au dîner ?_ »

« - _Je crois que ma santé est bien meilleure !_ » s'amusa le Duc avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Le chevalier lui fit une gracieuse révérence avant de repartir avec Reita.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Uruha finit son verre et fit appeler une servante pour son bain.

« - _Finalement ce fut une excellente idée que de passer par les quartiers populaires... _»


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi revint dans la petite chambre de domestique avec des vêtements de frais. Une jeune servante finissait de bander les plaies du nouveau venu où le fer avait trop profondément mordu la chair.

Débarrassé de la poussière et de la crasse, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de coton blanc, Reita avait bien meilleur allure. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré ne souffraient aucune discipline, ses mèches formant une crête sauvage non dénuée d'agrément.

La servante ayant finit son office se releva et quitta la pièce après s'être inclinée devant le chevalier.

Aoi aida Reita à boutonner sa chemise et à passer le gilet à queue de pie. Interloqué il souleva une mèche qui cachait une partie du visage de l'esclave et passa un doigt le long d'une cicatrice courant de son oreille à l'arrête de son nez.

« - _D'où te vient cette cicatrice ?_ »

« - _Un ancien maître..._ »

Aoi retira la délicate écharpe qui ceignait son cou et la déchira en deux tout du long. La délicate soie n'opposa aucune résistance et le chevalier prit l'un des morceaux pour couvrir le nez de Reita. Comme ce dernier le regardait avec étonnement, Aoi lui expliqua :

« - _Ce soir tu nous suivras le Duc et moi au dîner dans le palais. Les dames pourraient ne pas supporter la vue de cette cicatrice._ »

« - _Me rendre au palais ?_ »

« - _Il est probable que mon seigneur souhaite faire de toi son valet personnel et te fasse nager dans le grand bain sans attendre. J'espère que son impatience ne le perdra pas..._ »

Une fois le bandeau correctement noué, le chevalier tourna autour de Reita pour vérifier sa tenue. Il renoua la cravate, épousseta ses épaules et sembla satisfait.

« - _Très bien, maintenant écoute ! Tu te tiendras toujours derrière lui à deux mètres. Tu ne regardes personne dans les yeux, ne parle que si l'on te pose une question. Tu salueras les dames d'une inclinaison du buste et rien de plus. Pendant le dîner tu garderas le plateau avec le vin du Duc et veillera à ce que son verre soit toujours rempli. Personne d'autre que toi ne doit toucher à cette carafe, est-ce bien clair ?_ »

Reita lui fit signe que oui mais Aoi se racla la gorge.

« - _Oui... Monsieur._ » Reprit Reita en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ils quittèrent les combles et rejoignirent le Duc dans l'entrée. Ce dernier sourit en les voyant arriver.

« - _Aoi, tu as trouvé un bien étrange usage à cette si jolie écharpe... La cicatrice de notre nouveau valet t'était-elle aussi insupportable ?_ »

« - _Vous l'aviez donc remarqué mon seigneur ?_ » Demanda Aoi.

« - _Évidemment... La protection des chastes yeux de nos dames te coûte bien cher._ » plaisanta le Duc en attrapant le lambeau d'étoffe pendant à la ceinture du chevalier.

Il transmit la guenille à une servante et sortit en souriant.

« - _Ne fais donc pas cette tête, nous te trouverons une nouvelle écharpe à notre prochaine escapade._ »

Le chevalier ne sembla pas approuver la plaisanterie mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Le carrosse les attendait déjà au bas des marches. Aoi ouvrit la porte pour laisser le Duc entrer et se tourna vers Reita.

« - _Monte derrière et lorsque nous serons arrivés, ce sera à toi descendre le marche pied et nous ouvrir la porte._ »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et monta à son tour dans la voiture. Selon les instructions, Reita grimpa à l'échelle prévue pour les valets et le carrosse s'ébranla.

Le temps de rejoindre le palais, le soleil venait de passer derrière l'horizon. Une armée de serviteur avait placé des milliers de bougies dans les environs pour baliser les routes autant que les parer. Déjà une dizaine de carrosses défilaient devant les grandes marches de cérémonie. Quand leur tour arriva, Reita sauta promptement de son perchoir et abaissa la marche avant d'ouvrir la porte aux passagers.

Aoi descendit le premier et tendit une main que le Duc accepta. Il sortit à son tour sous les flatteries d'un groupe de femmes. L'une d'elles se sépara du groupe et vint rendre hommage au Duc par une gracieuse révérence.

Ce dernier lui prit la main et mima un baiser sur sa main délicate.

« - Marquise_, c'est un éternel ravissement que de vous voir._ »

« - _Allons mon cher Duc, je suis certaine que vous vous contenteriez de la compagnie de n'importe quelle femme... Vous êtes un galant et un libertin._ »

« - _Ha Dame ce blâme est juste, car mon cœur appartient à toutes les femmes. Cependant – continua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence – la femme déjà liée à un autre homme à ce goût défendu qu'aucune autre ne peut vous emprunter._ »

Cette fois le baiser fut réel sur le poignet de la Comtesse et celle-ci cacha la rougeur de ses joues derrière un éventail en dentelle. Le Duc se redressa sur un sourire vainqueur quand il aperçut une seconde dame les approcher.

« - _N'est-ce pas là votre dame de compagnie ? Dame Jasmine You, comme toujours la richesse de vos atours m'étourdit autant que votre gracieuse présence ! Je suis sans voix. _»

« - _Si seulement cela pouvait être possible. Je n'ai que faire de vos compliments, gardez les donc pour les gourgandines. Je vous interdit d'approcher la Marquise. Venez ma Dame, entrons sans attendre._ »

La Marquise sembla contrariée mais suivit sa compagne après une dernière révérence au Duc. Le Duc souriait toujours, mais le regard qu'il posait sur la dame de compagnie était étrange. Le chevalier s'en inquiéta.

« - _Mon Seigneur ?_ »

« - _La vieille carne ne me rend pas la chose aisée..._ »

Voyant que le Chevalier le regardait avec des yeux ronds, le noble rit à gorge déployée.

« - _Allons entrons, que je n'aille pas attraper un mauvais rhume. Suis nous Reita._ »

Ce dernier s'inclina sans un mot et leur emboîta le pas.

La chaleur dégagée par les bougies était impressionnante, la lumière également. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des pièces aussi éclairées, il se serait cru en plein jour. Malgré les recommandations du Chevalier, Reita manqua plusieurs fois de perdre le Duc dans le flot des nobles toilettes, des perruques et du ballet des serviteurs distribuant les rafraichissements. Il lui arrivait de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds sous les regards mi-amusés mi-scandalisés des invités.

Aoi remarqua son malaise et retourna le prendre par le bras.

« - _Cesse donc de te faire remarquer !_ »

Le Duc prit place sur le canapé d'un petit salon où nombre de convives vinrent le saluer tour à tour.

Le défilé était incessant, composé majoritairement de femmes, et le Duc avait une parole agréable et un sourire pour chacun. Le plus impressionnant était qu'il semblait connaître ou tout du moins se souvenir de chacun d'eux.

Comme personne ne faisait attention à lui, ou ne le voyait tout simplement pas, Reita s'autorisa à détailler le Duc. Chacune de ses manières, la façon dont il formait ses mots, dont il repoussait délicatement une mèche ou attrapait les mains tendues des dames était subjuguant. Il ne dominait pas seulement les autres par son rang mais par une séduction innée.

La lumière des bougies accrochait les reflets de sa chevelure pour en faire une auréole que jalouserait tous les saints.

Reita se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration et fit un pas en arrière pour se reprendre mais l'attraction que le Duc exerçait était trop forte. Lui qui avait entendu tant d'histoires horribles sur les nobles de la cour durant son enfance se demanda si un seul des conteurs avait pu entrevoir le Duc. D'un seul coup d'œil, jamais personne n'oserait penser qu'il tire son plaisir dans l'humiliation de ses gens.

S'il avait craint pour sa vie et sa dignité en comprenant qu'il devrait se rendre à la cour, ses peurs étaient maintenant envolées. Il se surprit même à espérer obtenir un de ses sourires.

Des éclats de voix le tirèrent de sa rêverie et il vit arriver un jeune homme bousculant les convives avec un port de tête hautain et un immense sourire sur le visage. Il poussa une petite baronne en la raillant sans ménagement :

« -_ Pousse toi vilaine !_ »

Se jetant alors littéralement sur le canapé il passa un bras derrière les épaules de Uruha avec un sourire insolent.

« - _Yomi je te serai gré de ne plus te comporter ainsi avec ces dames..._ » Marmonna le Duc avec une mine désolée.

« - _Je ne vois pas de vraies dames ici. Seulement un parterre de pintades qui se pavanent pour s'attirer nos faveurs et délier nos bourses ! Aller tchiiii, tchiii !_ » Mima le Comte comme s'il voulait chasser des pigeons.

Reita se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Les regards offusqués ne semblaient pas déranger le petit noble et un vaste cercle se créa pour leur permettre de discuter seuls à seuls ou bien se prémunir des remarques assassines du Comte.

« - _Dis moi, le Duc de Lioncourt n'est toujours pas reparu ?_ »

« - _Il est vrai que tu étais absent ces trois derniers jours... Non, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu. Et ses serviteurs sont toujours aussi discrets, impossible de leur tirer quoi que ce soit._ » Bouda Yomi.

Uruha semblait soucieux. Aoi eut un léger froncement de sourcils et le Duc se reprit aussitôt.

« - _Bien, n'est-il pas temps de nous rendre au repas ?_ »

Le Comte se frotta les mains d'un air réjouit et la cour leur fit place pour ne plus s'attirer les remontrances du petit noble.


	3. Chapter 3

Les convives s'asseyaient les uns après les autres autour d'une immense table. Le chevalier et Reita se tenaient en retrait lorsqu'un serviteur s'approcha d'eux avec un chariot sur lequel reposaient plusieurs carafes de cristal remplies de vin. Il leur en tendit une sur un plateau que Reita réceptionna.

Le chevalier attendit que le serviteur se soit éloigné pour se mettre devant Reita et cacher ce qu'il allait faire. Aoi sortit un objet de derrière son dos et versa une gorgée de vin dans ce qui ressemblait à une coupelle d'argent.

Il observa le liquide fruité remuer pendant un long moment avant de le goûter.

« - _Fais en sorte que le verre du Duc ne sois jamais vide._ » Se contenta-t-il de dire à Reita avant d'aller s'asseoir près du Duc.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans rien demander du pourquoi du manège du Chevalier. Il remplit le verre du Duc et retourna docilement à sa place.

La totalité des convives enfin assis, le ballet des serveurs pu commencer. Et Reita n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture rassemblée au même endroit.

Il devait y avoir une dizaine de pains différents, des soupes, des rôtis, des légumes farcis, et des plats dont les noms ou l'odeur lui paraissaient aussi exotiques qu'alléchant. En voyant d'autres serviteurs remplir les verres de leurs maîtres, Reita s'avança mais vit que le Duc n'avait pas encore touché son verre.

Comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée, Uruha se retourna légèrement pour regarder Aoi. Le chevalier lui fit un signe de consentement et le Duc porta la coupe à sa bouche en le remerciant du bout des lèvres.

« -_ Cher Duc, nous sommes heureux de voir que votre santé vous permette de dîner à nouveau en notre compagnie !_ »

Uruha se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé et leva son verre dans sa direction.

« - _Vicomte je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma santé. Je regrette d'avoir été si longtemps alité sans pouvoir contempler les si jolis visages de nos dames !_ »

Il y eut quelques gloussements quand une voix s'éleva un peu plus loin.

« - _Raaah ne parle de choses désagréables à table, tu vas me couper l'appétit !_ »

« - _Yomi, tu es décidément de bien mauvaise humeur ce soir. Est-ce que tu nous reproches l'absence d'une certaine personne ?_ » demanda Uruha taquin.

Le Comte se retint de répliquer, piquant un fard devant toute l'assemblée.

Pourtant personne ne se moqua, l'attention tournée vers un arrivant de dernière minute.

Le nouveau venu balança son manteau à un serviteur et remonta la longue table avec arrogance, faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le marbre. A la hauteur de Uruha, il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha entre deux convives.

« - _Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là ce soir... Vos absences répétées m'étaient devenues agréables._ »

« - _Oh Marquis, vous voilà de retour ? Le Roi est-il donc enfin rentré ?_ » demanda le Vicomte assis en face de Uruha.

Le Marquis ne quitta pas le Duc des yeux et répondit avec froideur :

« - _Non je suis revenu en avance. Vous pouvez déserrer les fesses, son Altesse ne devrait arriver que d'ici deux jours. Continuez donc à festoyer sans vous soucier de rien._ »

L'assemblée entière s'était tue, les fourchettes retombées dans les assiettes, les regards fuyants. Uruha s'essuya la bouche et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - _Allons Marquis, que voilà des propos blessants. Douteriez vous de la loyauté de la Cour ?_ »

« - _C'est exact, et de la votre surtout !_ »

Le son d'une épée sortie de son fourreau se fit entendre et une lame pointa la gorge du Marquis. Aoi fou de rage menaçait le noble.

« - _Retirez immédiatement ces paroles Marquis !_ »

« - _Tenez votre place petit Chevalier. Si vous me menacez c'est la guillotine qui vous attend !_ »

« -_ Alors tenez la votre ! Que vous soyez parmi les proches du Roi ne vous autorise pas à tenir de telles paroles envers le Duc !_ »

Le marquis ne cilla pas et se redressa, un regard mauvais pour Aoi. Il semblait sur le point de parler quand quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la salle.

Un serviteur essoufflé couru jusqu'au Duc et se confondit en excuse avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Il lui remit également un anneau avant de faire une révérence et s'esquiver.

Uruha leva le lourd anneau d'argent à la lumière pour en vérifier l'authenticité. Aoi parut paniqué à sa vue et le Duc lui demanda de rengainer son arme tout en quittant sa chaise.

« - _Je vous prie de pardonner cette sortie un peu cavalière mais le devoir m'appelle... Marquis, si vous le souhaitez, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard !_ »

Saluant l'assemblée il se dirigea vers la sortie, Aoi et Reita sur ses talons.

Aoi rattrapa Uruha dans l'escalier et profita de l'absence de serviteurs du palais et d'oreilles indiscrètes dans les environs pour lui parler.

« - _Cet anneau ! N'était-ce pas celui que vous aviez confié à..._ »

« -_ Si ! Ce qui veut dire que la personne qui m'a fait demander n'est autre que Simon. Et pour qu'il vienne de lui-même avec l'anneau de ma famille, c'est que quelque chose de grave a du se passer..._ »

Aoi n'ajouta rien, le regard sombre du Duc étant suffisamment éloquent sur son humeur. Reita qui avait suivi l'échange ne faisait lui-même aucun commentaire, trop curieux pour se faire remarquer et renvoyer au château.

Arrivés à la grande entrée, le serviteur qui avait prévenu le Duc semblait en grande discussion avec deux gardes armés. En voyant le noble arriver il parut très inquiet.

« - _Monsieur le Duc, votre valet a été emmené par les gardes du Roi jusqu'à la commanderie... Votre carrosse est avancé !_ »

Uruha lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et descendit les marches sans un mot. Pourtant, au lieu de monter dans sa voiture, il contourna le carrosse et s'avança à pied sur le chemin de graviers.

« - _Mon seigneur ? Est-ce que vous comptez marcher jusqu'à la commanderie ?_ » S'étonna Aoi.

Le Duc jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de l'épaule du Chevalier et lui sourit.

« - _La nuit est plutôt douce et la marche est très bonne pour digérer ! Allons ne te montre pas si fainéant !_ » dit-il en le prenant par un bras.

Reita qui attendait en tenant la porte du carrosse se décida à les suivre. Il s'étonnait du comportement du Duc. Les nobles n'étaient-ils pas de véritables assistés ne sachant faire quoi que ce soit sans leur armée de serviteur ?

C'était pourtant ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Il était donc troublé de voir Uruha riant, bras dessus bras dessous avec le Chevalier, s'émerveillant sur les petites bougies qui couraient le long du chemin, ou sur le parfum d'été que portait la légère brise.

Il aurait pu paraître soul, mais Reita était bien placé pour savoir qu'il avait à peine bu un verre de vin. S'il s'agissait là de sa véritable personnalité, il sentait qu'il allait se plaire à rester à son service.

Ce calme après le vertige du faste des courtisans aurait du lui faire du bien mais une étrange sensation, comme un picotement dans la nuque le faisait souvent se retourner et observer les ombres. Un bruit provenant de derrière une statue finit par le faire s'arrêter. Aoi le remarqua et le héla :

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Le chevalier n'attendit pas de réponse en voyant cinq hommes sortirent des ombres, de grands chapeaux et des capes sombres dissimulant leurs traits.

Aoi se mit entre eux et le Duc en sortant son épée. Il était clair que ces hommes ne venaient pas discuter, ils dégainaient d'ailleurs leurs propres armes.

« - _Mon Seigneur restez en arrière s'il vous plait._ »

« -_ Tu comptes peut-être les battre tout seul ?_ »

« - _Je suis là pour ça..._ »

Le premier chargea et Aoi le repoussa sans mal. Deux autres les avait contourné et levèrent leurs armes. Le chevalier attrapa le poignet de l'un et le tira pour le déséquilibrer. Le Duc parvint à esquiver l'autre qu'Aoi revint blesser à la cuisse.

Reita paniqué s'était mit à courir sur les pelouses à la recherche de gardes royaux, mais il n'y avait personne alentour pour les secourir. Avisant un outil de jardinier abandonné près d'un arbre, il récupéra la perche et retourna auprès de son maître.

Aoi s'essoufflait rapidement, baladé par les agresseurs qui s'évertuaient à le blesser sans pour autant y arriver. Le Chevalier semblait en mauvaise posture mais la rage brillant dans ses yeux ne rassurait pas ses ennemis pourtant en surnombre.

Reita leva la perche au-dessus de sa tête et courut sur eux en hurlant.

Les agresseurs se retournèrent et Aoi en profita pour passer sa lame à travers la gorge de l'un d'eux. Reita brisa net un fleuret qui le menaçait et abattit son arme sur un bras qui se cassa sous le coup. Le chevalier en tua un second et les trois autres préférèrent fuir.

Uruha applaudit la victoire d'un air enjoué mais Aoi lui lança un regard noir.

« - _Cela vous amuse-t-il ?_ »

« - _Je ne fais que vous féliciter !_ »

« - _Ne prenez pas ça à la légère ! Ils ont essayé de vous tuer ! Nous aurions du prendre le carrosse, cela aurait été..._ »

Le chevalier s'arrêta net et regarda le Duc atterré.

« - _Vous le saviez ? Vous vous doutiez de ce qu'il allait arriver et vous..._ »

« - _Il n'était pas question de mettre en danger ce pauvre Gaston._ »

Le chevalier émettait des grognements comme s'il se retenait de hurler.

« - _Gaston, c'est le nom de votre cocher ?_ » demanda Reita appuyé sur sa perche.

Uruha se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« - _Ah mon cher, cette attaque était... Certes peu conventionnelle, mais j'en ai apprécié la charge héroïque comme ces gladiateurs de l'antiquité ! Je suis certain qu'un pagne sur ton corps huilé serait très seyant !_ » lui dit-il en soufflant sur son oreille.

Reita s'écarta en lâchant la perche et frotta son oreille en rougissant.

« - _Mon seigneur, je veux bien croire que vous teniez à la vie de vos gens, mais votre vie compte plus que la leur. Vous vous êtes mis sciemment en danger, c'était de l'inconscience ! Vous auriez au moins du m'en faire part, nous aurions emmené des gardes avec nous..._ »

« -_ Inutile, j'avais toute confiance en toi !_ »

Le Duc lui fit signe que la conversation se terminait ici et se rendit au bord du chemin. Il prit une bougie et rejoint l'un des cadavres. Le chevalier rengaina son arme et regarda au-dessus du Duc.

« - _Attendez ! Les armoiries sur le col de sa cape... Ce sont celles du Duc de Lioncourt..._ »

Uruha prit la dague attachée à la ceinture du cadavre et découpa proprement les armoiries. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres sur ses vêtements il en fit de même avec l'autre.

« -_ Mon seigneur que faîtes vous ?_ »

« - _Nous allons envoyer des gardes récupérer les corps et je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ces choses._ »

« - _Mais pourquoi ?_ »

Uruha ignora la question et rangea les étoffes dans la doublure de sa veste. Il lissa alors sa tenue et reprit le chemin de la commanderie de la garde royale en sifflotant.

Aoi grogna en levant les poings vers le ciel comme s'il voulait maudire la terre entière avant de suivre son seigneur. Reita, lui, souffla de découragement tout en continuant de frotter son oreille.


	4. Chapter 4

Les gardes s'étonnèrent de voir arriver les trois hommes à pied. Mais reconnaissant le Duc et le Chevalier, ils les firent entrer avec maintes courbettes et les conduisirent à leur officier. Ce dernier tendit une main que Uruha fit mine de ne pas voir.

« - _L'on m'a informé qu'un de mes serviteurs avait été arrêté et amené ici. Puis-je en savoir la raison ?_ »

« - _L'un de vos serviteurs ? J'en doute fort. Ce soir seul un perturbateur nous a été amené. Il prétend effectivement appartenir à la maison d'un Duc mais je n'avais jamais croisé cet homme au Palais._ »

« - _Cela n'est pas étonnant puisqu'il est attaché à mes terres !_ »

L'officier perdit alors son sourire et se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Uruha n'attendit pas qu'il tire des conclusions pour se rendre lui-même aux geôles.

Le pauvre Simon avait déjà les fers aux poignets et se tenait tout recroquevillé et penaud dans le fond de sa cellule humide.

« - _Mon ami, voilà une position qui ne vous sied guère..._ »

Le valet reconnut la voix de son maître et se jeta à genoux en passant une main entre les barreaux.

« - _Duc ! Enfin je puis vous voir. Par pitié rentrez dans l'instant à vos terres, une révolte gronde et vos gens risquent de faire des choses qu'ils regretteront. Partez maintenant, que votre nom ramène le calme je vous en supplie !_ »

Uruha n'eut qu'à faire un signe de la main pour qu'Aoi récupère les clés à la ceinture de l'officier et libère le valet. Celui-ci fit maintes révérences pour remercier le chevalier et Uruha lui prit la main pour y glisser le lourd anneau qu'on lui avait apporté.

« - _Simon, je veux que tu prennes une monture fraîche et que tu repartes au plus vite. Je quitterai le palais dès demain pour rentrer au domaine. Avec l'avance que tu auras, préviens mes gens de mon arrivée et je veux également que tu convoques le prévôt. Va mon ami._ »

Simon salua son maître et courut malgré sa fatigue déjà importante.

Reita crut voir une étrange lueur dans les prunelles du Duc et un frisson glacé remonta le long de son échine.

« - _Mon seigneur nous ne pouvons quitter le domaine royal de la sorte. Le Roi revient tantôt, ce serait prit comme une fuite, nous..._ »

« - _Le Roi m'excusera, mes gens ont plus besoin de moi que lui !_ »

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons pour quitter la commanderie. Son carrosse l'attendait à l'entrée et cette fois-ci il y grimpa sans attendre. Aoi souffla de découragement mais le suivit sans un mot.

Le Chevalier ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. La bougie posée sur sa table de chevet colorait son plafond d'une lueur dorée mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait fuir son sommeil.

De sombres pensées tournaient dans sa tête et son cœur.

De petits grattements à sa porte le firent se redresser et l'objet de ses pensées entra dans sa chambre, vêtu d'une ample chemise, une petite bougie à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Le Duc déposa la bougie à côté de l'autre et se coula dans les draps tièdes d'Aoi.

« - _Mon seigneur je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas vous promener de la sorte la nuit !_ »

« - _La nuit est notre seule confidente. Qui donc crois-tu pourrais me voir ?_ »

Le Duc lui sourit et posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Aoi, remontant le drap par-dessus son épaule.

« - _Puis-je vous poser une question ?_ »

Uruha hocha doucement la tête et le chevalier prit une profonde inspiration.

« - _Pourquoi avoir retiré les blasons des vêtements de vos agresseurs ? Ils auraient pu nous servir de preuve..._ »

« - _De fausse preuve. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de la maison De Lioncourt._ »

« - _Comment pouvez vous en être certain ? Connaissez vous tous les valets présents dans le domaine royal ? Il se peut qu'ils aient été engagés dans la journée !_ »

« - _Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Si cela avait été le cas ils auraient prit garde de ne pas porter de telles marques._ »

« - _Ce ne sont que des suppositions... Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça !_ »

Uruha se redressa sur un coude et posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Aoi.

« - _Alors contente toi de ma parole. Le Duc de Lioncourt à toute ma confiance alors fais-en de même..._ »

« - _Mais votre Altesse !_ »

Le Duc appuya plus fortement sur les lèvres d'Aoi et fronça les sourcils.

« - _Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit... Ne m'appelle plus comme ça... _»

Le Chevalier prit la main du noble et en embrassa la paume.

« - _Tu avais promis..._ » Souffla Uruha.

« - _Mais jamais je n'oublierai... Quoi que vous en disiez..._ »

Le Duc souffla et se rallongea, cette fois au creux des bras d'Aoi.

Le Chevalier caressait les lourds boucles blondes, déclenchant des soupirs de contentement chez le Duc. Pourtant il eut un pincement au cœur et murmura :

« - _Pourquoi n'avez-vous plus confiance en moi ?_ »

Uruha releva la tête, visiblement étonné, mais la mine triste d'Aoi appuyait sa question. Le Duc se mit à califourchon, les deux mains posées sur le torse du Chevalier.

« - _De quoi parles-tu ? Tu es l'unique personne au monde en qui je peux avoir totalement confiance !_ »

« - _Alors pourquoi m'avoir caché l'éventualité de l'attaque ? Si vous ne me révélez pas ce genre de chose, je serai incapable de vous protéger !_ »

« - _C'est justement parce que tu es le plus capable d'entre tous que je ne t'ai rien dit. Si je t'avais fait part de mes doutes, qu'aurais-tu fait ?_ »

« - _Je vous aurais immédiatement mit à l'abri avant de faire mon enquête !_ »

« - _S'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvé, ils s'en seraient prit à mes gens pour me faire sortir... Ils s'en seraient prit à toi également... Tu es fort mais pas invincible..._ »

Aoi voulut répliquer mais le Duc lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« - _J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me protéger, mais j'en ferai de même pour toi..._ »

Uruha déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son chevalier et sourit de voir les yeux d'Aoi briller à ce contact.

« - _Ne t'en fais plus, demain nous partons, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème._ »

Son chevalier ne semblait pas du même avis et son front se rida.

« - _Allons n'as-tu pas autre chose à faire plutôt que de te tourmenter par des soucis inutiles ? Ne suis-je pas assez désirable pour faire disparaître toutes tes noires pensées ?_ »

Aoi sourit et attira le Duc un peu plus près.

« - _Nul n'est plus désirable que vous..._ »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau dans un sourire.

Le lendemain matin, une foule s'était formée dans la cour du château pour accompagner le départ du maître. Le Duc avait préféré partir à cheval avec une petite garde, sans s'encombrer d'un carrosse ou d'un chariot, les vivres étant réparties sur deux chevaux de bâts.

Un messager avait été envoyé dès l'aube par les chemins pour réserver les auberges et faire préparer des chevaux frais qui les attendraient à chaque arrêt.

Reita qui les accompagnait, s'était vu attribuer un animal à la robe grise et au caractère doux. Il lui caressait les naseaux avec tendresse quand le Duc et le Chevalier rejoignirent la troupe.

« - _En gardant une bonne allure il nous faudra à peine plus de deux jours pour rejoindre le duché. En espérant que les chevaux et les auberges soient prêts à notre passage..._ »

« - _Je ne me fais pas de souci, Bastien saura donner les bons ordres._ »

Tous les deux étaient vêtus de chemises légères sous des gilets aux couleurs ternes, sans aucun bijoux ni ornements, ainsi que des bottes hautes par-dessus des pantalons épais. Même la garde avait abandonné les lances ou les équipements voyant, préférant des cottes fines sous leurs mantels et des épées accrochées à leurs selles.

Une servante avait expliqué à Reita que pour se déplacer plus vite, le Duc avait préféré abandonné tout ce qui aurait pu trahir son rang et l'obliger à tenir les devoirs de salutation auprès des maires de chaque bourg qu'ils auraient traversé.

Un jeune page vérifia ses sangles et Reita monta en selle. Le Duc et le Chevalier allaient en faire de même lorsqu'un messager arriva dans la cour au grand galop. Il remit un pli cacheté à Uruha et repartit aussi sec.

« - _Hé bien, nous allons vraiment devoir régler ça au plus vite. Le Marquis a l'amabilité de nous convier à la Chasse du Roi qui se tiendra dans deux semaines au domaine des Oliviers._ »

« - _Deux semaines ? Si Simon a dit vrai, je doute que deux semaines suffiront à calmer les dissensions du duché !_ »

« - _Ne sois pas si pessimiste_. »

Uruha rangea la missive dans une poche de son gilet et se mit en selle. Son cheval renacla son empressement et le Duc vérifia une dernière fois son équipée.

« - _Jean et Aurien vous passerez les premiers, nous vous suivrons avec Aoi, puis Reita et ensuite Marius, Cécil et Antonin vous fermerez la marche avec les chevaux de bât._ »

Les gardes hochèrent gravement la tête et Reita déglutit. Lorsque les chevaux se mirent en route, sa monture suivit le mouvement et il se retint à l'encolure de l'animal dans un sursaut.

La troupe se mit au petit trot et le bandé se dit que le voyage allait être plus long qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.


	5. Chapter 5

Sortir de la ville fut plus facile que Reita ne l'avait pensé. Passer par les portes des chalands et les rues étroites n'avaient pas éveillé les soupçons.

Ils avaient gagné la forêt et avançaient maintenant à une allure soutenue.

Reita étaient toujours collé à l'encolure de sa jument, la selle lui entrant douloureusement dans le ventre et ses pieds battant le vide. Aoi qui avait remarqué son manège fit ralentir le pas de son cheval et revint à sa hauteur.

« - _Cesse donc ces idioties. Redresse toi._ »

« - _J'y arrive pas..._ »

« - _Allons donc, tu n'es jamais monté à cheval ?_ »

« - _La seule fois... C'était derrière un de vos gardes. D'habitude je cours à côté des charrettes._ »

De l'amertume avait percé dans sa voix et Aoi attrapa les rênes de la jument. Il arrêta leurs deux montures pour laisser passer les trois derniers gardes et Reita pu enfin se redresser en gémissant.

« - _Déjà mets tes pieds dans les étriers, seulement la pointe et baisse tes talons._ »

Reita lança un drôle de regard au Chevalier mais fit ce qu'il lui conseillait.

« - _Maintenant reprend les rênes, pas trop court pour éviter de blesser la bouche de ton cheval... Voilà ! Maintenant il faut que tu gardes le dos droit, seules tes hanches doivent bouger pour suivre le rythme de l'animal..._ »

Aoi lâcha les rênes et mit une petite tape sur la croupe de la jument pour qu'elle avance au pas. Ils chevauchèrent côte à côte lentement, le Chevalier indiquant à Reita où il faisait des erreurs, mais le nouveau valet comprenait rapidement.

Le bandé était encore un peu tendu mais toutes sortes d'émotions le gagnaient et se disputaient sur son visage.

« - _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ » Demanda le Chevalier.

« - _Euh... On dirait qu'il m'observe..._ »

« - _Elle ! C'est une jument. Et oui elle t'observe._ »

Aoi rit en voyant la mine étonnée du valet.

« - _Les chevaux peuvent sentir les émotions de leurs cavaliers. Si tu as peur, si tu es tendu, elle le sentira et se calquera sur toi. Il faut que tu te détendes, si tu es maître de toi même elle aura confiance en toi._ »

Reita trouvait ça étrange et haussa les épaules. Il souffla lentement et se redressa pour regarder au loin comme le lui avait conseillé Aoi. Appréciant la marche et le paysage forestier il en oublia sa tension et finit par se détendre.

La jument tira légèrement sur ses rênes en renâclant et allongea légèrement le pas.

« - _Tu vois ?_ »

Le bandé sourit et Aoi rit de bon cœur.

« - _N'hésite pas à lui parler ou lui flatter l'encolure, ils adorent ça !_ »

Sur ces mots, le Chevalier reprit un petit trot en voyant que le Duc et les gardes les avaient attendus à un tournant.

Reita posa une main sur l'encolure de sa jument et apprécia sa chaleur et les muscles puissants en mouvement sous sa robe grise.

« - _Merci d'être patiente avec moi..._ »

La jument renacla à nouveau et Reita sourit en ayant l'impression d'avoir été comprit par l'animal.

« - _Que faisiez-vous ?_ » Demanda le Duc.

« - _Rien de très intéressant pour vous. Nous devrions reprendre une allure plus soutenue si nous voulons atteindre l'étang de Sardelac pour le déjeuner._ »

Ils approuvèrent et se remirent en route. Reita tentant tant bien que mal de calquer ses mouvements sur ceux du Chevalier.

L'étang étincelait sous le ciel bleu. Ils avaient attachés les chevaux le long d'une corde tendue à l'ombre et déjeunaient à la limite des arbres, sous la fraicheur bienvenue de la frondaison.

Le repas, même frugal, était un moment de détente pour les grades qui discutaient avec animation.

Le Duc et le Chevalier, eux, mangeaient un peu plus loin, plus près de l'eau et sous les rayons du soleil. Ignorant la chaleur, Uruha s'était allongé sur une couverture, mâchonnant la tige d'une fleur, un bras négligemment posé sur ses yeux.

« - _Aoi, dis moi, notre petit nouveau te plaît-il ?_ »

« - _De quoi parlez-vous ?_ »

« - _Il me semble bien bâti._ »

« - _Fin et nerveux de ce que j'ai vu hier soir. Mais il n'a jamais apprit à se battre si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez._ »

Uruha délaissa sa fleur et se releva.

« - _Reita ! Rejoins nous donc !_ »

Le bandé leva la tête en entendant son nom et se précipita auprès du Duc.

« - _Mon seigneur ?_ »

« - _Dis moi as-tu jamais appris à te servir d'une épée ?_ »

« - _Une épée ?_ » Répéta Reita étonné.

Aoi se leva à son tour en soufflant pour indiquer son mécontentement au Duc et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« - _Non jamais. Aucun de mes précédents maître n'avais jugé utile de m'enseigner ça._ »

« - _Cela va changer. Tu me sembles suffisamment robuste pour ça. Aoi va se charger de t'apprendre comment utiliser une lame. Peut-être un poignard dans un premier temps..._ »

Uruha se tourna vers le Chevalier qui ne pu qu'acquiescer sa demande.

« - _Pardon, mais... Pourquoi ça ?_ »

« - _Je pense que tu le découvriras bien assez tôt._ »

Ils avaient atteint la première auberge peu avant la nuit. Les ordres avaient bien été donnés : quelqu'un vint prendre les chevaux et des chambres avaient été réservées.

Reita descendit de cheval en grimaçant, son entrejambe trop douloureux pour lui permettre de marcher droit. Il gémit au premier pas mais suivit l'équipée à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Celle-ci de bonne taille accueillait déjà nombre de clients, attablés et dégustant des plats qui firent saliver le valet. Un jeune garçon les mena à une table en retrait et leur proposa de leur apporter le dîner. Le Duc accepta et chacun s'assit. Reita cacha difficilement un nouveau gémissement en s'asseyant sur le banc. Lorsqu'il vit le Duc lui-même attablé face à lui, il rougit et se releva d'un coup malgré la douleur.

Aoi sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Reita bafouilla mais Uruha comprit son malaise.

« - Assied toi donc Reita. Ici les rangs ne comptent pas l'as-tu oublié ? »

« - Garde ça pour les châteaux et la Cour. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous devions voyager anonymement pour gagner du temps. Alors rassied-toi et ne te fais plus remarquer. » Gronda Aoi entre ses lèvres.

Le valet se rassit, penaud, et ne pipa mot. Le Duc lui fit un sourire encourageant et se défit de sa longue veste. Le jeune aubergiste leur apporta les assiettes fumantes et tous s'empressèrent d'y faire honneur.

Uruha remonta les manches de sa chemises blanches, dévoilant la blancheur de ses poignets que Reita ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Voir le noble au milieu de cet endroit lui semblait totalement contre nature. Malgré ses habits simples et ses cheveux attachés grossièrement en une queue de cheval il était évident qu'il ne pouvait passer pour un homme de la plèbe.

Le valet se sentait mal à l'aise et regardait fréquemment autour de lui.

Alors que le Duc allait entamer sa première bouchée, Aoi lui retira son assiette.

« - Que fais-tu ? »

Aoi prit sa propre cuillère et goûta le plat du Duc. Il fit rouler les aliments sur sa langue avant de rendre son assiette à Uruha avec un signe d'approbation.

Le Duc lui fit une moue contrariée mais le Chevalier l'ignora superbement. Tout le monde mangea alors de bon cœur sauf Reita qui regardait son assiette avec un air soupçonneux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Chevalier goûtait un plat ou une boisson du Duc avant que celui-ci n'y touche.

Craignait-il le poison ? Et pourquoi ces leçons de maniement du poignard ? La vie du Duc était-elle menacée ?

Reita voyait le noble comme une personne pleine de charme, que chacun admirait. Plutôt versatile, lumineux. Certes intelligent à sa manière mais il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être une menace.

Et puis cette équipée. Si vraiment ils avaient voulu être rapide et discret, ils n'auraient pas du emmener autant d'hommes. Même les bourgeois ne voyageaient pas avec une telle escorte.

« - Tu devrais manger, temps que c'est chaud. » Lui lança Aoi. « Plus vite nous aurons mangé et plus vite nous pourrons aller nous coucher. Nous avons besoin de repos, demain le chemin sera moins praticable. »

Reita hocha distraitement la tête avant d'attaquer une première bouchée.

Le Duc et le Chevalier partageaient la même chambre, Reita et les soldats, deux autres attenantes. Uruha était déjà allongé sur son lit, ses bottes négligemment jetées au sol sous sa veste et son gilet, sa chemise ouverte laissant entrevoir un torse glabre et une peau soyeuse. Aoi lui, tournait dans la chambre comme un animal en cage, écoutant parfois les bruits du couloir ou jetant un œil par la petite lucarne de la pièce donnant derrière l'auberge.

« - Aoi je t'en prie, arrête donc de tourner ainsi tu me donnes le tournis »

« - Pardonnez moi d'être inquiet ! »

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir le firent revenir à la porte et il ne se détendit que lorsque ceux-ci s'éloignèrent.

« - Allons couche-toi donc. Ne l'as-tu pas dit toi-même tantôt ? Il nous faut nous reposer pour le chemin à faire demain. »

« - Et qui donc montera la garde si je dors ? Dois-je vous rappeler à quel point nous sommes vulnérables ici ? »

« - Personne n'est encore au courant de notre départ et puis nous voyageons sans apprêts. Personne ne fera le rapprochement. »

« - Les croyez-vous donc si stupides ? Sans compter votre invitation à la chasse du Roi. Être dans deux semaines au domaine des Oliviers alors qu'une révolte gronde sur vos terres me paraît un délai impossible à tenir. Il nous faut quatre jours pour atteindre le domaine de La Garde Bressange... »

« - Aoi, calme-toi ! »

Uruha s'était relevé et tenait le visage de son chevalier entre ses mains.

« - Je ne fais aucun soucis pour ma sécurité car tu es là. Jean, Aurien, et les autres dorment juste à côté. Pour quoi donc me ferai-je du soucis ? »

« - Altesse, ce n'est pas... »

Uruha le fit taire d'un baiser. Aoi le regarda avec surprise et le Duc lui fit un clin d'œil coquin,

« - Tu l'as cherché ! »

Il se lova alors contre Aoi et continua sur un ton plus bas :

« - Si tu ne dors pas, n'as-tu pas peur que ta concentration baisse demain ? Tu as autant besoin de repos que les autres, alors de te poser tant de question et rejoint moi sous cette couverture, »

Aoi souffla et repoussa une mèche dorée du visage du noble avec un demi sourire.

« - J'imagine que si je refuse, vous ne me lâcherez pas ? »

Uruha secoua la tête avec une moue joueuse et Aoi capitula. Le Duc tout à sa joie défit son pantalon et retourna prestement dans son lit, laissant une place près de lui.

Les habits du chevalier rejoignirent ceux du Duc et il se glissa à son tour sous la couverture. Le Noble se colla instantanément à lui, sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aoi, ses bras entourant la taille musclée du chevalier. Le brun apprécia la douceur des cheveux de Uruha et leur parfum suave.

Il observa la nuque dégagée du Duc, une veine palpitant sous sa peau blanche appelant à être embrassée. Son regard suivit la courbe du bras et s'attarda sur les poignets fins, les doigts longs et agiles qui n'avaient connus que la vaisselle d'argent et les verres de cristal. Un monde les séparait et ce soir ils étaient tous deux dans le sien. Celui de la basse condition, du labeur et de la poussière. Il ne devrait pas se trouver ici mais entouré des soies et de l'or de son rang.

Aoi eut un pincement au cœur et sa main sur la tête du Duc se fit caresse.

Uruha releva la tête comme s'il avait senti son trouble.

Sans un mot il passa une jambe par-dessus la hanche du chevalier et s'assit sur lui. Ses mains se glissèrent lentement sous la chemise du chevalier et il se pencha avec une lenteur délibérée. Les lèvres du Duc titillèrent d'abord la clavicule d'Aoi, remontant le long de sa gorge, frôlant la ligne de sa mâchoire, évitant ses lèvres pour caresser une joue puis une pommette, continuant son exploration pour atteindre une oreille dont il mordit délicatement le lobe.

La respiration d'Aoi devenait plus rapide, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit difficilement incapable du moindre geste. Uruha revint poser son front contre celui du chevalier et planta un regard brûlant dans les yeux de son amant.

Un premier baiser, chaste.

Puis un second plus avide.

Aoi ne put se retenir plus longtemps, renversant le Duc pour inverser leurs positions. Il l'embrassa alors avec une passion ardente, trop désireux de ce corps totalement offert à lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils reprirent la route le lendemain. De nouveaux chevaux les attendaient et ils répartirent les vivres pour abandonner les chevaux de bâts.

Aoi, déjà à cheval, rejoint Reita qui caressait le nez de sa monture.

« - _Dépêche-toi, aujourd'hui nous avons beaucoup de route et peu de temps pour parcourir la distance prévue_. »

Reita acquiesça et monta à son tour. Jean qui venait de payer l'aubergiste les rejoint et les premiers rayons de l'aube donnèrent le signal de départ.

Un léger brouillard s'accrochait au paysage, déposant un voile humide sur les champs, les arbres et les vêtements des voyageurs. Pendant une halte chacun sortit un mantel épais de paquetage. Aoi leur demanda alors de vérifier et resserrer les sangles des chevaux. Jusqu'à midi il leur faudrait adopter une course rapide pour atteindre les montagnes.

Tous opinèrent d'un mouvement de la tête et le galop succéda au trot rapide.

Reita apprécia le sentiment grisant de la vitesse. Un sourire gamin illuminait ses traits, il n'avait jamais été aussi vite. Le bruit des sabots claquant sur le chemin, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, les muscles puissants de l'encolure du cheval roulant sous ses mains, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Il avait envie de rire à gorge déployée.

Puis les minutes s'allongèrent, devenant des heures et la lassitude le gagna.

Le paysage avait changé, les champs plats devenus des valons. Lorsque Aoi ordonna la halte du déjeuner, ils se trouvaient à la lisière d'une forêt de hauts pins.

Les chevaux étaient couverts d'écume et semblaient au bord de l'épuisement. Ils les conduisirent à un petit ruisseau et les attachèrent à des racines avant de s'installer sur un tapis d'épines vertes. L'odeur de l'humus et de la sève était délicieuse. Reita s'écroula entre deux racines, regardant les branches du pin sans les voir.

« - _Je t'aurai bien dit de dormir un peu, mais nous n'en avons pas le temps !_ » S'exclama Aoi,

« - _Si nous faisons encore galoper les chevaux autant, ils ne tiendront pas_. »

« - _Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons commencer à grimper, les chevaux ne pourront pas galoper là-haut._ »

« - _Là-haut ?_ » Répéta Reita.

« - _Nous devons passer le col de cette montagne et atteindre l'autre versant avant demain._ » Expliqua le chevalier en désignant un pic.

« - _Est-ce que les terres du Duc se trouvent encore loin d'ici ?_ »

« - _Nous y sommes déjà !_ »

Reita regarda le Chevalier avec surprise avant d'observer autour de lui.

« - _T'attends-tu à voir un panneau ou des barrières ?_ » Rit Aoi. « _Nous sommes sur les terres de la famille du Duc depuis que nous avons passé le sommet de la dernière colline. Le duché s'étend au-delà de cette petite chaîne de montagnes, loin jusqu'aux berges de fleuve Bleu, et en suit le cours jusqu'à la mer._ »

« - _Cela semble immense._ » Dit rêveusement Reita qui tentait d'imaginer.

« - _La Garde Bressange est une illustre famille dont la généalogie remonte bien avant les premières croisades._ »

Reita posa sur le Duc un nouveau regard, mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension.

« - _Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?_ »

« - _Car je doute que tu ais eu l'éducation suffisante pour appréhender la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves._ »

Reita grommela e cacha sa honte en prétendant nettoyer le talon d'une de ses bottes.

« - _Je ne t'insulte pas. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes certaines choses et vite._ »

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention du valet, le chevalier s'assit à ses côtés pour continuer.

« - _La noblesse suit une strict hiérarchie. Les Ducs se situent juste sous la famille royale, ce sont les familles les plus influentes. Mais même parmi elles, certaines disposent d'une aura particulière, un statut d'exception. La Garde Bressange en est l'exemple car certains de ses aïeux ont mêlé leur sang à celui de la famille royale._ »

« _Malheureusement ce statut attire les jalousies. Beaucoup souhaiteraient voir le Duc en disgrâce, déchu de son rang._ »

« - _Son honneur est menacé ?_ » Hasarda Reita.

« - _Son honneur et sa vie. C'est pourquoi je vais t'enseigner le maniement des armes. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Duc t'a choisi pour devenir son nouveau valet personnel..._ »

Reita leva un sourcil et Aoi eut un léger sourire.

« - _Tu es un homme du peuple que le destin seul a mit sur son chemin. En t'achetant ainsi sur un marché d'esclaves, il était assuré que tu ne pouvais être envoyé par une famille rivale. C'était un pari risqué mais compréhensible..._ »

Le chevalier se releva et lui dit qu'ils allaient bientôt partir avant de retourner aux côtés du Duc.

Reita les regarda parler quelques instants.

Son nouveau maître faisait donc partie des puissants. Leur voyage anonyme lui sembla soudain d'autant plus incongru et dangereux.

Ce qu'il s'était passé sur le domaine royal revêtait une toute nouvelle signification. Il se surprit à observer les ombres de la forêt avec appréhension. Il comprenait la tension qui tenait le chevalier et les soldats, et la partageait.

Son regard devenu grave, il vérifia le couteau long passé à sa ceinture et remonta à cheval. Aoi lui fit un signe de tête et prit la direction du groupe.

La montagne se dressait devant eux, fière et menaçante.

Ils évoluaient en file indienne le long du chemin de rocailles entre les pins et les buissons épineux. Le sol était sec, impropre à l'agriculture, même les bergers et leurs bêtes évitaient ce versant. Le silence leur semblait d'autant plus oppressant.

« - _Est-ce qu'il y a des loups dans la région ?_ » Demanda Reita.

« - _Plus bas dans les vallons. Surement pas si haut où le gibier est plus rare._ » Lui répondit Jean.

« - _Ce ne sont pas les loups qui m'inquiètent._ » Grogna Aoi en désignant du menton un endroit en contrebas.

Entre les pins, Reita aperçut une autre piste que celle qu'ils suivaient. Plus large et mieux dessinée.

« - _Pourquoi n'empruntons-nous pas cette route ?_ »

« - _C'est une route de marchands. Elle est plus longue que celle des forestiers._ »

« - _Et trop découverte._ » Renchérit Cécil.

Reita n'eut pas besoin d'explications.

Les bandits.

Beaucoup s'en prenaient aux caravanes marchandes sur les chemins éloignés des villes. Et des hommes à cheval feraient probablement une cible intéressante.

Leur ascension avait prit plusieurs heures. Et le soleil rasait l'horizon lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet. Reita eut alors le loisir de contempler les terres du Duc De La Garde Bressange.

La nuit tombante faisait s'allumer les chaumières et de petits points brillant habillaient le pays vallonné. Le valet chercha le fleuve des yeux mais rien qui ne ressemblait à un fleuve n'était visible. Lu duché était-il donc si vaste ?

Aoi les fit descendre et les pins empêchèrent Reita de pousser son observation plus loin. La lumière du jour faiblissait et les étoiles apparaissaient lentement sur le ciel sombre.

« - _Nos estimations étaient trop optimistes, nous n'atteindrons jamais l'auberge avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire._ » Soupira Aoi.

Reita voulut dire quelque chose mais un bruit de pas rapides les fit tous se tourner vers un éperon rocheux.

Des torches furent lancées autour d'eux et un cri devança l'attaque d'individus masqués. Aoi jura entre ses dents et lança son cheval. Tous le suivirent dans a folle cavalcade.

Des ordres furent lancés dans leur dos et un pan entier de la montagne sembla s'embraser. Des mottes de pailles entourant le chemin avaient pris feu et leur fuite fut compromise.

Pourtant le chevalier ne ralentit pas, menant l'équipée au grand galop sur le chemin de graviers. Reita se tint fermement à l'encolure de son cheval, voyant les éboulis des leur course folle dégringoler la paroi abrupte. De nombreux assaillants les attendaient, armes au point.

L'un toucha le cheval de Jean qui fit un écart en ruant. Le soldat tomba à terre, entraînant avec lui un autre garde du Duc. Le jeune valet voulut ralentir et les aider mais Cécil qui galopait juste derrière lui attrapa les rênes de son cheval pour l'obliger à continuer sans se retourner.

« - _Nous devons les aider !_ » Hurla Reita pour couvrir le tonnerre des sabots.

« - _Le seul pour qui tu dois t'arrêter et te battre c'est ton maître ! Sa vie est ta vie !_ »

Cécil laissa alors les rênes et devança le valet pour rejoindre le chevalier.

Leur chemin toujours entouré de flammes, Reita put les voir échanger des paroles en hurlant mais aucun mot ne parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Le soldat fit alors un brusque écart, Arrêtant net sa monture pour faire un demi tour et se lancer au galop sur leurs pas, l'épée au clair.

Reita ferma les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider.

Alors que le chemin prenait un brusque virage, Aoi obligea sa monture à continuer droit devant, sautant à travers les flammes, au-dessus d'une vieille souche. Les autres chevaux suivirent et ils laissèrent rapidement l'enfer des flammes pour un monde aveugle.

De fortes détonations explosèrent dans leur dos, des balles de plomb faisant voler en éclat des branches au-dessus d'eux. Les chevaux déjà terrorisés n'en devinrent que plus rapides et tous s'abandonnèrent à leur jugement, incapable de voir à travers les ténèbres de la nuit.

De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent et Reita jura.

« - _Ils nous tirent dessus !_ »

Le valet vit alors Antonin se retourner sur sa selle, un long fusil calé contre son épaule avant de tirer. Reita aurait juré que la balle lui avait frôlé l'oreille.

Continuant ainsi quelques instants qui leur semblèrent interminables, la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue sembla suffisante à Aoi qui arrêta son cheval sous un très haut pin. Le chevalier enrageait.

« - _Comment ont-ils su que nous prendrions cette route ?_ » Cracha Aoi hors de lui.

« - _Peut-être qu'ils attendaient juste une victime_ » Hasarda Reita.

« - _C'est un chemin de forestier. Qui brûlerait la moitié d'une montagne pour un serf ? Ils nous attendaient._ »

« - _Est-ce que Simon... _» Commença Antonin.

« - _Non, j'ai toute confiance en lui !_ » Coupa net le Duc. « _Aoi, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Que penses-tu que nous devions faire ?_ »

Aoi fulminait et réfléchissait aussi vite que le stress le lui permettait, ses jointures de mains blanchies tant elles serraient ses rênes.

« -_ Nous avons eu de la chance que les chevaux ne se brisent pas les jambes sur le chemin, mais ils font trop de bruit. Nous allons devoir les abandonner pour semer nos poursuivants._ »

Antonin se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du chevalier.

« - _Continuez à pied, je vais prendre les chevaux pour brouiller les pistes. _»

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient déjà abandonné trois hommes. Réduire encore l'équipée était périlleux pour la suite du voyage.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser et trop peu d'options.

Aoi descendit de cheval et récupéra ce qui lui semblait indispensable dans son paquetage. Les autres l'imitèrent.

Des éclats de voix se firent bientôt entendre. Antonin récupéra les rênes de toutes les montures.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, un simple regard reconnaissant et leurs chemins se séparèrent. Le soldat lança les chevaux dans un nouveau galop et le reste de l'équipée descendit la pente rocailleuse de quelques mètres avant de se cacher au mieux sous les racines d'un pin.

Des hommes munis de torches les dépassèrent, suivant la piste des sabots des chevaux sans regarder au-delà. Aoi les observa d'un regard noir.

« - _Une quinzaine... Il y en avait plus sur le chemin._ »

Le chevalier réajusta sa besace sur son épaule et se leva pour regarder le Duc.

« -_ Nous ne pouvons pas gagner l'auberge. Qui sait qui nous y attendra. Marchons tout droit, lorsque le soleil se lèvera nous aviserons du chemin à prendre._ »

Chacun vérifia ses affaires et ils reprirent la route, le cœur gros et tous les sens en alerte.


	7. Chapter 7

La pluie avait finit par tomber.

D'abord fine, comme un léger voile humide. Puis lourde, rendant la descente plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les pierres devenues glissantes étaient traître et de nombreuses fois ils faillirent devenir victimes d'éboulis.

Ils ne cherchaient plus à être silencieux mais rapides, conscients que les ennemis les entouraient surement déjà et que seul un endroit dégagé et plat leur serait salutaire, ou au moins plus avantageux.

Ils n'entendaient que les bruits de leur propre fuite et des pierres roulant sous leurs pieds. Les ténèbres de la nuit ne les aidaient pas à voir leur chemin mais les cachait tout autant de leurs poursuivants. Pourtant Reita ne cessait de regarder au-dessus de son épaule, comme s'il risquait de voir un visage menaçant à chaque instant.

Des aboiements les firent subitement s'arrêter. Ce qu'avait craint le plus Aoi. Des chiens avaient été lancés à leurs trousses.

Ils accélèrent l'allure autant que le sol instable le leur permettait.

Ce fut Marius qui le premier vit se jeter l'animal. Un dogue, une bête aux mâchoires énormes qui devait peser cent soixante livres. Le chien se rua sur le pauvre soldat, et lui attrapa l'avant-bras. Ils s'écrasèrent tous deux et le chien commença à ruer. La force de ses mâchoires brisa bientôt l'os du malheureux qui hurla de douleur.

Aoi tira son épée et tenta d'en passer le fil au travers du chien qui esquiva promptement, lâchant sa victime et grognant férocement. Un deuxième animal le rejoint et tenta de sauter sur Cécil qui fut suffisamment rapide et se baissa.

Mais un troisième fut sur eux.

Reita tira sa lame, prêt à se défendre. Cécil reprit son fusil et visa le premier chien qui léchait ses babines rougies. Le coup partit mais le chien sauta de côté avant de ruer sur Cécil tous crocs dehors.

Aoi fut plus rapide cette fois et son épée entailla l'épaule du dogue qui s'éloigna de nouveau.

Les deux autres bêtes leur tournaient autour en aboyant.

Le Duc avait aidé Marius à se relever. Le pauvre était blême, le bras ballant, gémissant et au bord de l'évanouissement.

« - _Nous devons nous en débarrasser avant que leurs maîtres arrivent !_ »

Cécil qui avait rechargé son arme se remit en joue. Reita lui fit un signe et le soldat vit le jeune serviteur se jeter sur la bête la plus proche.

Le chien fit un écart et d'un bond agile renversa Reita. Celui-ci gardait les mâchoires loin de sa gorge en tenant le collier qui ceignait le cou de l'animal et enfonça son poignard entre deux côtes du chien. Lorsque le dogue voulut se libérer Cécil lui tira une balle en pleine tête.

Le monstre tomba net et Reita se releva.

« - _A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?_ » Hurla Aoi.

Reita l'ignora et se tourna vers un second chien. L'animal avait du sentir son regard car il contourna le groupe et se jeta sur le valet. Le troisième avait fait de même et Reita se trouva aux prises avec les deux animaux en même temps. Cécil qui n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son fusil, dégaina son épée et courut l'aider.

Le premier chien n'avait attrapé qu'un bout du mantel de Reita. Le second fut accueillit par l'épée de Cécil qui lui déchira les tendons d'une patte avant. La bête roula à terre et ne se releva que pour mieux reculer.

Le premier dogue n'avait pas lâché sa prise et tirait de toutes ses forces, étranglant Reita qui tomba de tout son long, s'écorchant le dos sur les roches. Cécil trancha le mantel et aida Reita à se relever mais le chien sauta entre eux et bouscula Cécil qui tituba. Prompt, la bête sauta derechef et l'atteint au visage, lui arrachant un morceau de son oreille. Aoi cueillit le chien lorsqu'il toucha terre en lui enfonçant son épée dans la gueule.

Dégainant alors un mousquet il visa la dernière bête blessée, qui incapable de courir, lui montra ses crocs, avant de mourir d'une balle en plein cœur.

Le chevalier rendit son fusil à Cécil qui essuyait sa lame et tenait un mouchoir contre son oreille pour endiguer l'hémorragie et souleva Reita par le col de son mantel déchiré pour le remettre sur pieds.

« - _Plus de temps à perdre, ils savent où nous sommes_. »

Ils reprirent leur descente, la menace plus proche qu'avant, se concentrant uniquement sur leur course. Des voix les suivaient maintenant, des ordres lancés provenant de tous côtés.

Puis le sol devint moins instable. Les roches avaient laissé la place à l'herbe et la boue. Le pied de la montagne ne devait plus se trouver loin, et courir sur les pentes herbeuses serait plus aisé.

Sur leur gauche, des éclats dorés apparurent, fantômes de torches à travers la pluie.

Le chevalier jura entre ses dents et accéléra l'allure, oubliant la douleur de ses poumons brûlants. Ils connaissait la région. Aucun village ne se trouvait suffisamment prêt pour leur porter secours. Seule une vieille ruine de chapelle pouvait constituer une protection sommaire. Mais dans la nuit, comment en trouver le chemin ?

Comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, la pluie commença à faiblir.

Un petit groupe de poursuivants les repéra et leur fonça dessus.

Aoi préféra s'arrêter et les attendre l'arme au clair. Enfonçant ses bottes dans la boue il abattit sa lame avec une force inouïe sur l'arme du premier assaillant, brisant net la lance pointée vers son ventre. Son poing gauche frappa alors le menton de l'homme qui tomba, sonné. Un second n'attendit pas pour tenter sa chance. Mais le chevalier esquiva avec aise le coup d'estoc et d'une botte agile, priva son ennemi de son arme et passa sa lame au travers de la gorge offerte.

Le troisième homme voulut attaquer Cécil qui, lui même familier des duels, s'en débarrassa facilement en lui tranchant une main.

Les deux derniers hommes s'enfuirent s'en même essayer de se battre, hurlant pour alerter leurs camarades.

Aoi rengaina son épée et étouffa la flamme d'une torche en l'enfonçant dans la boue.

Le ciel semblait devenir moins sombre et les ombres de l'horizon de dessinaient lentement. Le chevalier n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'endroit. La chapelle se trouvait à seulement deux lieues d'ici.

Il voulut encourager ses compagnons quand le bruit lourd d'une cavalcade attira son attention.

« - _Antonin ?_ » Se demanda tout haut Reita avec espoir.

Sa joie fut de courte durée en voyant trois cavaliers galoper sur eux.

Cécil évita une première attaque en se baissant suffisamment. Les cavaliers leurs tournèrent autour, abattant des épées sans vraiment chercher à toucher une cible, les obligeant uniquement à se regrouper pour les épuiser en se défendant.

Alors que l'un des cavaliers se rapprocha un peu trop, Reita lança son arme en avant et toucha le cheval qui rua et désarçonna son cavalier. Les deux autres, peu désireux d'effectuer la même cascade mirent pieds à terre.

L'un d'eux se jeta sur Aoi qui para l'attaque. Plus grand et plus fort que le chevalier, son adversaire eut un rire moqueur et poussa leurs lames de côté pour assener un coup de tête à Aoi qui dut reculer, légèrement étourdit. Il se reprit tant bien que mal et donna un coup d'estoc qui rebondit sur son adversaire avec un bruit métallique.

Les cavaliers portaient des plastrons et d'autres pièces d'armure qui allaient rendre le combat difficile.

Un second assaillant se joint à leur combat tandis que le troisième harcelait Cécil et Reita avec une lance métallique. Marius, toujours soutenu par le Duc semblait une bien maigre défense pour le noble. Le premier cavalier avait du le remarquer autant qu'Aoi puisqu'il délaissa le chevalier pour marcher vers Uruha.

Le chevalier voulut s'interposer mais son autre adversaire le rappela à son bon souvenir en l'obligeant à esquiver une attaque. Ce dernier agile et rapide, ne laissait aucun répit à Aoi qui, épuisé par leur fuite, semblait bien en peine pour retenir chacun des coups. Certains firent mouche, le blessant aux épaule et à une cuisse. Mais la douleur était noyée par la colère.

Le premier cavalier attrapa Marius à la gorge et le souleva légèrement de terre. Le soldat battit faiblement des pieds, faisant rire l'autre qui lui passa l'épée dans le ventre en s'esclaffant. Le soldat fut jeté à terre où il se noya dans son sang.

Le Duc reculait devant l'ennemi. Aoi tentant encore une fois d'aller à son secours mais le second cavalier le dépassa et d'un coup de genou dans le ventre, le fit s'effondrer dans la boue. Le chevalier roula sur lui-même pour éviter une nouvelle attaque et releva la tête à temps pour voir le premier cavalier frapper le Duc au visage pour le jeter à terre. Le cavalier s'agenouilla et le prit par le col, le tirant sur quelques mètres et le redressant à moitié pour qu'Aoi puisse le voir.

Le second cavalier éleva sa lame au-dessus du Duc et l'abattit d'un coup sec.

Aoi hurla et Reita se jeta sur le cavalier. Tous deux s'étalèrent mais Reita fut plus prompt à se relever.

Le chevalier vit rouge et sentit la folie le gagner. Lorsque le second cavalier fut de nouveau à sa hauteur, Aoi toujours dans la boue balança son pied et écrasa son talon dans le genou de son adversaire, brisant l'os avec un bruit écœurant. Aoi se redressa sur un genou et se lança, épée en avant. Il passa sa lame sous l'aisselle de son adversaire, l'épée traversant les chairs en déchirant le poumon jusqu'au cœur. Tournant la lame d'un quart de tour pour s'assurer de sa mort, Aoi se redressa les mâchoires serrées. Il ne voyait plus Reita se débattre, avec le colosse, ni Cécil sautant pour éviter la pointe barbelée de la lance, seulement le Duc encore au sol, gémissant en tenant son front d'une main et tamponnant son arcade ouverte avec une manche.

Il marchait d'un pas lourd vers le premier cavalier qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Reita l'aperçut une fraction de seconde et le cavalier se retourna pour parer un coup vertical. Aoi ne se démonta pas et d'un coup de pied, l'obligea à reculer. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour déstabiliser son adversaire qui se redressa tout sourire.

Des renforts montés se rapprochaient mais Aoi ne semblait pas s'en soucier, tout à sa haine contre son adversaire. Ils échangèrent plusieurs passes, le cavalier plus fort et plus frais les repoussant sans dommage, mais Aoi continuait d'avancer, sans se presser, enchaînant les coups d'estocs et quelques bottes sans conséquences.

Le cavalier finit par comprendre le plan du chevalier, qui malgré son jeune âge avait une étonnante expérience du combat. Avec un œil avisé il avait rapidement jaugé les techniques de son adversaire et si les coups restaient peu dangereux, ils touchaient de plus en plus souvent. Comme des piqures d'abeilles, de fines coupures sur les parties nues, aux mains et au visage, qui commençaient à énerver le cavalier.

Et Aoi continuait d'avancer, le cavalier reculant et glissant dans la boue visqueuse. Ce dernier commençait à perdre patience et ses coups devenait moins efficaces. Le chevalier quant à lui laissa une ouverture et quand le cavalier s'y engouffra, la lame d'Aoi remonta subitement et traversa la trachée de son adversaire de part en part.

Ils ne bougèrent plus, le cavalier choqué et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Aoi profitant de ce moment de flottement pour en appuyer la terreur qui montait chez son adversaire. Alors il dégagea sa lame en lui découpant la gorge d'un geste ample dans un jet de sang.

Le chevalier observa sa victime sans un mot, droit et immobile, teinté d'écarlate dans l'aube naissante.

Les nouveaux cavaliers étaient bientôt à portée, le dernier de leurs camarades encore aux prises avec Cécil.

Aoi n'attendit pas qu'ils mettent pied à terre. Il marcha sur un premier homme, lui attrapant le mollet et en découpant le tendon pour le faire tomber de cheval et lui prendre sa place. Il obligea le cheval à faire un demi-tour et tua net un second cavalier qui le regardait avec stupéfaction. Un troisième voulut lui porter un coup mais une lame s'était déjà enfoncé dans son aine, tranchant l'artère fémorale.

Des adversaires accouraient de toutes parts mais le chevalier les tuaient les uns après les autres, aucun ne parvenant à l'arrêter ou ne serait-ce qu'à le blesser. Il était un ange de la mort insensible aux cris et aux supplications.

Un des ennemis parvint à effrayer son cheval qui rua. Aoi sauta à terre et brisa la mâchoire du fautif avec la garde son épée, le laissant rouler à terre en hurlant. Un second sauta de son cheval pour tomber sur lui. Les deux hommes roulèrent et Aoi retira un poignard de sa botte qu'il planta dans l'œil de son adversaire.

De nouveaux cavaliers hurlaient en se jetant dans la mêlée.

Aucun pourtant ne tenta de tuer Aoi ou Reita, aidant même Cécil à finir le lancier. Ces hommes vêtus d'habits plus clairs donnaient la chasse à leurs ennemis.

L'un des cavaliers s'arrêta à hauteur du chevalier et retira sa capuche pour le saluer.

« - _Messire ! Nous avons fait aussi vite que nous avons pu, veuillez pardonner notre retard !_ »

« - _Augustin ?_ » Demanda Aoi étonné. « _Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver ?_ »

« - _Lorsque nous avons vu que Simon ne revenait pas, nous avons lancé plusieurs équipes sur les chemins que vous auriez pu emprunter. Dieu en soit remercié, mon intuition fut bonne ! Ces chiens vous attendaient en force._ »

« - _Ne laissez aucun survivant ! Ils nous ont piégé peu après le col. Jean, Aurien et Antonin sont peut-être encore là-haut, retrouvez-les. _»

Le soldat fit signe qu'il avait compris et siffla plusieurs de ses subordonnés qui descendirent de cheval.

« - _Prenez les chevaux et galopez sans vous arrêter jusqu'au bourg de Valère. Une calèche et des hommes en armes vous y attendent et vous escorteront jusqu'au château._ »

Aoi lui fit signe de partir avant de prendre les rênes d'un cheval et de retrouver le Duc.

« - _Votre Altesse ?_ »

Le chevalier s'agenouilla, terrifié de voir l'état du noble. Mais ce dernier le rassura d'un hochement de tête. Ses blessures étaient superficielles, malgré le sang qui avait maculé une partie de son visage. Aoi défit son écharpe et essuya aussi délicatement que possible la joue du Duc.

« - _Dans quel état te trouves-tu mon cher Aoi... Qui aurait cru qu'ils enverraient tant d'hommes à notre poursuite ?_ »

« - _Moi j'aurai du le savoir !_ » Se morigéna le chevalier en baissant la tête, ses poings se serrant sur ses cuisses. « Je n'aurai jamais du accepter que nous partions de la sorte, sans une garde conséquente. Je vous supplie de me pardonner... »

Le chevalier au bord de l'épuisement semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Le Duc lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

« - Aoi, cesse. Nous sommes en vie et c'est ce qui compte. J'ai encore besoin de ta force alors relève toi et rentrons. »

Le chevalier ne put qu'accepter, se relevant et se forgeant un masque pour ne plus laisser paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse. Reita et Cécil les rejoignirent et ils montèrent en selle.

Malgré la fatigue, ils s'élancèrent à nouveau dans un galop, laissant derrière eux les soldats faire leur travail de mort.


	8. Chapter 8

Le Duc se pelotonnait dans une épaisse couverture de coton. Mais avec ses vêtements trempés, il avait du mal à se réchauffer.

Aoi, silencieux depuis leur départ du bourg, regardait défiler le paysage par la fenêtre du coche. Il n'osait pas poser les yeux sur le noble tandis que celui-ci le scrutait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Uruha finit par souffler d'irritation.

« - _Cesse donc de m'opposer un tel silence. Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'accordes ne serait-ce qu'une parole ?_ »

Le chevalier ferma les yeux mais s'obstina dans son mutisme.

« - _Vas-tu donc m'infliger ce que tu juges être ta punition jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Pour quelle raison ? Tu n'es en rien fautif de ce qui est arrivé !_ »

« - _Je les ai sacrifiés..._ »

Le chagrin voilà les yeux du chevalier et le Duc se fit violence pour ne pas le gifler.

« - _TU_ _les as sacrifiés ? Es-tu donc si brave que tu portes les fautes des autres ?_ »

Cette fois Aoi délaissa la fenêtre pour regarder le Duc avec stupéfaction.

« - _Est-ce toi qui a décidé de rentrer au duché sans délai ? Toi qui a voulu voyager incognito par les chemins de traverse ? Toi qui a laissé repartir Simon seul ? Toi encore qui a ordonné que l'escorte soit réduite au maximum ? Devant Dieu, moi seul en porterait la faute, alors cesse ! Ne te morigène pas de ce dont je suis coupable ! Ou alors est-ce ta façon de me faire payer ce désastre ?_ »

Uruha était hors de lui. Il ne savait plus contre qui il était le plus en colère : Aoi ou lui-même.

« - _Je suis votre chevalier. C'était à moi de prendre les décisions relatives à votre sécurité et je n'en ai rien fait._ »

« - _Car tu as suivi mes ordres. Ou alors te crois-tu suffisamment important pour aller à leur encontre ?_ »

Aoi baissa la tête, incapable de répondre. Uruha quitta alors sa place pour s'asseoir sur la même banquette que le chevalier.

« - _Et si tu veux aller encore plus loin... C'est moi qui t'ai arraché à ta vie pour te mettre à cette place... Si tu le souhaites, si ce poids t'es trop lourd, je peux te libérer de ton serment et de ta charge de Chevalier..._ »

Aoi frôla du bout des doigts la gorge du noble et dégagea du col une chaîne en or où pendait un lourd médaillon. Il caressa le bijoux puis le porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, renouvellement du serment de sa vie.

« - _Je suis et resterai vôtre jusqu'à ma mort..._ »

Uruha referma une main sur celle d'Aoi qui tenait toujours le précieux objet.

« - _Qui suis-je pour mériter une telle loyauté ?_ »

« - _L'être le plus précieux de ce royaume, Votre Altesse._ »

Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour changer les chevaux et prendre des vivres. Les repas étaient prit directement sur selle. Le voyage de nuit fut plus lent, mais l'escorte refusa d'arrêter. Ils arrivèrent en vue du château des Ducs le lendemain midi.

Ils traversèrent le village de Bressange et les champs qui rappelèrent à Uruha de délicieux moments. Mais alors que le château ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques distances, ils aperçurent un attroupement dans le fossé d'un champs.

Le Duc fit arrêter le convoi et sortit promptement.

Les soldats descendirent immédiatement de cheval et l'entourèrent, armes au clair. Uruha voulut les faire rengainer mais Aoi s'y opposa.

« - _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Héla le Duc.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et les soldats, d'abord interdits, baissèrent leurs armes et mirent genoux à terre. Certains paysans le reconnurent alors et imitèrent les soldats. Pourtant certains restèrent debout et crachèrent même en direction du noble.

Aoi tira sa propre épée et se rua vers un insolent pour l'attraper au col et l'obliger à s'agenouiller.

« - _Donne-moi une raison pour ne pas te pourfendre dans l'instant, misérable !_ »

« - _Alors tuez-moi ! Cela vaudra mieux que de mourir de faim !_ »

Un paysan jeta sa houe et lui fit la même supplication.

Reita resté à cheval vit à quel point ils étaient faméliques sous leurs loques. Il avait pourtant vu de nombreux greniers et des champs prêts pour le semis. Pourquoi connaissaient-ils une telle misère ?

Le Duc leur posa tout haut la même question.

Les paysans élevèrent de nouveau violemment la voix mais les armes des soldats les convainquirent de reprendre leur calme. Celui, toujours tenu au col par Aoi, se fit porte-parole.

« - _Vous osez poser la question, alors que votre nouvel impôt nous a privés jusqu'à nos maisons ?_ »

« - _Aucun nouvel impôt n'a été levé ! Ni aucune taxe prélevée depuis la dernière récolte !_ » S'insurgea Aoi.

« - _Dîtes ça à nos familles qui ne se nourrissent plus que de racines et des ordures. Au moins vous avez eu la délicatesse d'attendre la fin de l'hiver, quoi que nous aurions préféré mourir de froid !_ »

« - _Si le village paraissait si calme..._ » Commença Uruha.

« - _Seuls vos gras bourgeois y habitent encore !_ » Cracha le paysan. « _Vous nous avez prit nos maisons lorsque nous n'avons pas pu payer ! Quand vous ne faisiez pas pendre ceux qui refusaient de s'y soumettre !_ »

« - _Je n'ai jamais autorisé une telle chose !_ »

Le Duc sembla prit de vertiges et Aoi courut le rattraper. Le chevalier l'obligea à remonter dans la calèche et ordonna aux soldats de repartir à leurs casernes tandis qu'eux se rendraient au château.

Leur départ fut saluer par des jets de pierres, puis les paysans s'égaillèrent lorsque les soldats firent mine de faire demi-tour.

Le Duc était allongé sur le sofa de son cabinet particulier. Ses blessures avaient été soignées, mais celle à sa tête lui causait une terrible migraine. On avait fermé les rideaux, ne gardant pour seule lumière qu'une unique chandelle. Uruha gardait d'une main un linge chaud imbibé d'une infusion d'herbes sensée calmer ses maux.

Aoi entra le plus doucement possible et s'agenouilla près du noble.

« - _Le prévôt est arrivé... Souhaitez-vous le recevoir maintenant ? Vous avez besoin de repos._ »

« - _Fais-le entrer. Nous devons régler cette histoire au plus vite._ »

Le chevalier se releva pour faire entrer un petit homme visiblement très nerveux. Il fit une profonde révérence au Duc et attendit dans cette position son bon vouloir.

Uruha le fit attendre afin qu'il prenne pleinement conscience de son mécontentement avant de s'adresser à lui d'une voix affaiblie.

« - _Quel est donc cet impôt qui a affamé mes gens et dont je n'ai eu notification que dans cette dernière heure ?_ »

« - _L'impôt ? Mon Seigneur fait probablement référence à la nouvelle taxe prélevée par le Roi..._ »

« - _Tous les impôts et taxes ont été prélevés à la dernière récolte ! D'où provient donc cette nouvelle taxe et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé ?_ »

« - _Vous n'étiez pas informé ?_ »

Le petit homme se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« -_ Nous pensions que l'émissaire du Roi venu prélever la taxe avait eu votre accord..._ »

« - _De quel émissaire parles-tu ?_ »

« - _Hé bien du collecteur. Il portait une missive cachetée du sceau du Roi lui donnant toute autorité et..._ »

« - _Du sceau du Roi ? Elle ne portait pas le mien ! Et sur ces terres seul celui des Ducs de la Garde Bressange fait loi !_ »

« - _Mais ! Il possédait un cachet royal et semblait tout à fait honnête_. »

« - _Peu m'importe ! Un pape aurait pu venir en personne, je suis le seul maître de ces terres !_ »

Le prévôt était blême et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« - _Mais Mon Seigneur..._ »

« - _Est-ce ton collecteur qui a autorisé mes soldats à brutaliser mes gens ? A les jeter sur les routes en confisquant leurs biens ? A affamer enfants et vieillards et même à exécuter les contestataires ?_ »

« - _La taxe devait être prélevée par tous les moyens..._ »

« - _Jusqu'à se montrer inhumain et meurtrier ?_ » Hurla le Duc.

Le prévôt eu un couinement pitoyable et se colla au mur.

« - _Qu'est devenue cette taxe ?_ » Demanda Aoi pour calmer les esprits.

« - _L'émissaire l'a faite convoyer il y a trois semaines._ »

« - _Trois semaines... Vers où ?_ »

« - _Je l'ignore... Au palais sans doute._ »

Le Duc grimaça lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de sa migraine déferla sous son crâne. Aoi vint lui prendre le linge pour le tremper dans la vasque contenant l'infusion.

« - _Nous devrions nous arrêter là._ » Murmura Aoi.

Uruha repoussa l'idée et se redressa malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes.

« - _Je vous retire de vos fonctions et vous interdit d'exercer sur le Duché. Cette décision prend immédiatement effet. Le Chevalier vous fera raccompagner par des soldats qui vous aideront à faire vos bagages et vous escorteront jusqu'à mes frontières._ »

Le prévôt s'effondra à genoux et supplia le noble.

« -_ Pitié Monseigneur, cette histoire n'est qu'un malentendu... Je vais tout faire pour régler çà ! Et..._ »

« - _Il suffit ! Partez dans l'instant ou je vous fait arrêter et condamner pour traîtrise !_ »

Le chevalier empoigna le malheureux pour le relever et l'emporta hors du cabinet malgré ses vives protestations.

Lorsque Aoi revint, Uruha s'était assoupi. Il dut pourtant le réveiller.

« - _Altesse, Marie souhaiterait vous parler. Pouvez-vous la recevoir ?_ »

« - _Oui, oui bien sur. Laisse la entrer._ »

Aoi fit entrer une femme d'âge mûr, toute en rondeur, au visage animé et toujours illuminé d'un sourire. Pourtant celui-ci s'effaça en découvrant l'état du noble.

« - _Alors ils disaient vrai ! Qui donc a pu oser vous faire ça !_ »

Marie se rua sur le canapé pour s'y asseoir et mettre la tête du Duc sur ses genoux. Elle mit la vasque à ses pieds et entreprit immédiatement de nettoyer le visage et le cou du Duc.

Elle posa une main potelée sur le front du noble et fronça les sourcils.

« - _La fièvre vous gagne mon petit prince... Aoi demandez à Julia de préparer une tisane au tilleul. Qu'elle prépare aussi un bain avec du vinaigre !_ »

Aoi lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et partit aussitôt.

« - _Marie je suis suffisamment grand pour m'occuper de moi. Vous avez d'autres choses plus importantes à faire..._ »

« - _Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que de m'occuper de mon petit prince ? Ah, vous rasez votre barbe et vous croyez pouvoir vous passer de votre nourrice ?_ »

Uruha fit la moue et s'excusa. Sa nourrice sourit et trempa à nouveau le linge dans la vasque.

« - _Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas occupée de vous ainsi. Vous nous manquez. Vous devriez revenir plus souvent !_ » Le gourmanda-t-elle.

« - _La vie à la Cour est plus prenante que je ne l'aurai cru..._ »

« - _Allons vous ne me ferez pas avaler cette couleuvre ! Je sais que vous courez les femmes au moins autant que lorsque vous étiez ici. Combien donc de ces femmes avez vous conquis ? J'espère que vous ne leur brisez pas le cœur ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre une fessée !_ » Dit-elle en agitent le linge comme une menace.

Uruha sourit mais sa migraine le reprit de plus belle.

« - _Si je tenais les malappris qui vous ont fait ça..._ »

Elle caressa la chevelure blonde du Duc en maugréant.

« - _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de vous. Un bain, une nuit de sommeil et demain vous serez de nouveau plein de votre hardiesse !_ »

Uruha lui attrapa une main et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa nourrice.

« - _Marie je suis désolé pour Simon..._ »

« - _Allons, allons. Nous vous tourmentez pas. Mon Simon est plus débrouillard qu'un renard. Il reviendra bien assez tôt pour rouspéter après les servantes et crier ses ordres à la volée !_ »

La confiance que la nourrice avait en son mari rassura quelque peu le Duc.

« - _J'ai déjà fait envoyer plusieurs groupes de soldats. Nous le retrouverons..._ »

« - _Mais oui !_ »

Aoi reparut enfin et fit son rapport à la nourrice. Il déposa une tasse de tisane dans les mains de Marie et lui assura que Julia faisait chauffer l'eau du bain.

La nourrice releva délicatement la tête du noble et l'obligea à boire la décoction malgré ses plaintes.

« - _J'ai horreur de cette tisane. Elle n'est même pas sucrée._ »

« - _Vous revoilà à faire l'enfant. Buvez donc cette tisane et souvenez-vous, ce sont les médications au plus mauvais goût qui sont les plus efficaces !_ »

Aoi cacha son rire et Uruha le foudroya du regard.

Vaincu par la femme, il finit par boire sa tisane par petites gorgées avec un flot de grimaces. Une fois fait, le chevalier l'aida à se relever. Une violente nausée le prit et il vomit dans la vasque.

« - _Altesse, qu'y a-t-il ?_ »

« - _Rien, je me suis probablement relevé trop vite..._ »

Aoi le soutint et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre. Une baignoire d'émail remplie d'eau fumante attendait au milieu de la pièce.

Le Duc commença à se déshabiller par gestes lents lorsqu'il remarque que sa nourrice les avait suivit.

« - _Marie, voudriez vous m'attendre dans ma chambre le temps que..._ »

« - _Je vous ai vu nu depuis tout petit, croyez bien que la vue d'une paire de fesse blanche ne me gène pas._ »

Uruha rougit.

« - _Quelle est donc cette rougeur. Oubliez vos manières je vous ai baigné depuis votre arrivée ici ! Alors ôtez donc ces vêtements sales !_ »

Le Duc n'avait plus la force de protester et il finit de se mettre nu pour se plonger dans l'eau. L'odeur du vinaigre lui fit faire la moue, mais la chaleur envahissant agréablement ses membres, il s'abandonna tout entier à sa délectation.

Marie releva ses manches, attrapa une éponge et commença à le laver avec douceur en chantonnant.

Uruha eut l'impression d'être revenu à ses cinq ans. Marie seule avait le droit de lui donner son bain et chaque fois elle le faisait en chantant, un moment agréable que le petit Duc attendait chaque fois avec impatience.

Elle lui brossa longuement les cheveux pour en démêler les mèches.

« - _Je vous jalouse toujours cette magnifique crinière. C'est un don de Dieu que cette chevelure d'or_. »

Uruha eut un faible sourire et il posa sa tête contre le bras de Marie pour s'assoupir. La nourrice le caressa avec tendresse tout en continuant de chanter.

Son petit prince lui avait manqué et elle profitait pleinement de cet instant intime qu'elle savait ne plus se reproduire avant longtemps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne l'avais encore fait alors,,,**

**Déjà merci de lire cette histoire !**

**Je suis quelqu'un qui aime énormément écrire mais qui doute énormément, alors j'aimerai – si vous en avez le temps – que vous critiquiez les chapitres, que je puisse m'améliorer. **

**Je sais que cette histoire a de nombreux de défauts et je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à pointer du doigt ce que vous trouvez bancal.**

**Concernant l'histoire en elle-même, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle durera, je l'écris au fur et à mesure, mais elle sera longue. Car l'intrigue se met doucement en place, et tous les personnages ne sont pas encore apparus. **

**Le monde dans lequel elle a lieu est totalement fictif. Il y a de très nombreux personnages venant de divers groupes japonais et je leur donne des caractères de façon totalement arbitraire de manière à porter mon histoire.**

**Je pense avoir tout dit,,,**

**Enjoy ! :D**

Le lendemain, le Duc ne put se permettre de rester alité.

De nombreux nobliaux s'étaient déplacés pour lui présenter leurs hommages, et des administrateurs venus lui apporter des requêtes.

La salle de réception du château avait été entièrement vidée, à l'exceptions d'un lourd siège sculpté sur lequel était assis le Duc. Un à un, chacun venait lui faire une révérence et lui annoncer le but de sa visite.

Des cadeaux s'entassaient déjà par dizaines derrière lui. De l'argenterie, des bijoux, de précieuses étoffes, quelques petits meubles richement ouvragés et de la plus délicate facture. Un vicomte lui avait même offert une paire de jeunes étalons qui sauraient rapidement enrichir les lignées du haras ducal.

Mais ce jeu de courbettes et d'hypocrisie n'amusait pas du tout le Duc. Sa migraine ne l'avait pas quitté, mais écouter les flatteries des courtisans le rendaient autrement malade.

Un bourgeois se présenta bientôt, tenant fermement une toute jeune fille par la main. Celle-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en chignon, quelques mèches encadrant son visage de porcelaine. Elle avait tout d'une poupée : son teint pâle, une bouche fine aux lèvres rosées, de grands yeux clairs pour l'instant tournés vers le sol dans le respect de l'étiquette. Si son père était l'image de l'opulence et du mauvais goût, avec son costume criard et ses cascades de bijoux, elle-même ne portait qu'une robe aux teintes pastelles ajoutant à sa candeur et sa fraîcheur.

Ils firent la révérence au Duc et le père s'adressa à Uruha avec emphase.

« -_ Quelle joie de vous revoir auprès de nous cher Duc. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille Opale. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour demander votre approbation. Elle est jeune, et dispose d'une belle dot, je souhaiterai donc la marier bientôt._ »

« - _Tout père souhaiterait voir son enfant heureux en mariage_. »

« - _Et c'est pour que son bonheur soit complet que j'aimerai l'offrir à votre chevalier, Monsieur de Latour._ »

Aoi resta interdit mais Uruha eut un éblouissant sourire. Il sauta promptement sur ses pieds pour approcher l'enfant. Lui prenant délicatement une main, il y déposa un chaste baiser mais planta ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune fille rougit et détourna le regard.

« - _N'est-elle pas délicieuse ?_ »

Uruha revint vers son fauteuil mais le contourna et commença à fouiller dans les cadeaux qui lui avaient été apportés. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans une petite cassette de bois et de nacre.

Revenant à la jeune fille il orna son cou d'un long collier de perles satinées.

« - _Je ne puis résister à l'envie d'agrémenter votre beauté avec ceci._ »

« - _Je ne peux accepter un tel cadeau._ » Se défendit la jeune fille en portant une main à son cou pour en caresser les perles.

Le Duc lui prit les doigts pour y déposer un nouveau baiser.

« - _Il vous a pourtant déjà adopté ! Maintenant répondez à cette question : est-ce également votre volonté que d'épouser le Chevalier ?_ »

Opale voulut se tourner vers son père mais Uruha se mit entre eux deux.

« - _C'est également mon vœu Mon Seigneur._ » Chuchota la jeune fille en faisant une révérence.

Le Duc se frotta les mains et afficha un sourire radieux en se tournant vers son chevalier.

« - _Aucun des présents qui m'ont été offerts n'atteint la valeur du tien... J'accepte la demande ! Chevalier de Latour je t'autorise à prendre cette jeune fille pour épouse._ »

Aoi ne savait comment réagir. Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Sa blessure à la tête lui avait-elle fait perdre le sens des réalités ?

« - _Cependant !_ » S'exclama le Duc tout à coup. « _Diverses affaires requièrent sa présence à mes côtés, il ne pourra donc vous donner de réponse dans les jours suivants. Je vous prie de nous en pardonner. Soyez certains que je vous ferai parvenir un billet dès sa décision prise !_ »

Le bourgeois refit une révérence, imité par sa fille.

« - _Soyez-en remercié Mon Seigneur. Acceptez ces quelques cadeaux et nos plus humbles salutations._ »

Un valet apporta un coffre contenant de longues étoffes tissées de fils d'or et d'argent.

Les invités s'éclipsèrent les uns après les autres et Reita posa un plateau sur une table basse, servant une nouvelle tasse d'infusion d'herbes comme le lui avait demandé Marie.

« - _J'espère que vous plaisantiez._ » Grogna Aoi lorsque le dernier serviteur fut sortit.

Le Duc grimaçait encore devant sa tasse mais Reita fit la sourde oreille et remplit à nouveau sa tasse à ras-bord.

« - _De quoi parles-tu ?_ » Demanda Uruha en fustigeant Reita du regard.

« - _Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me faire épouser cette jeune fille !_ »

Reita regarda les deux hommes avec surprise.

« - _Allons de quoi vas-tu te plaindre ? Elle est aussi délicieuse que charmante. Elle fera une digne épouse._ »

« - _Là n'est pas la question. Je ne dispose pas du temps à accorder à une épouse._ »

« - _Que me chantes-tu là ? Confie-lui la gérance des terres que je t'ai offertes. Si elle tient suffisamment de son père elle en sera folle de joie. Et puis c'est le désir de tout homme que de fonder une famille, il est plus que temps pour toi d'y penser !_ »

« - _Alors réfléchissez plutôt à votre propre avenir en épousant une digne princesse !_ »

Aoi regretta immédiatement ses paroles, le Duc avait un regard étrange et vaguement douloureux.

Un soldat fit alors irruption dans la grande salle, saluant le Duc d'une bruyante révérence avant de leur faire son rapport.

« - _Mes hommes sont toujours à la recherche de Simon, malheureusement il a été enlevé au-delà de nos frontières, ce qui rend la poursuite délicate. Des notaires s'occupent de reloger les familles et font la liste des biens qui ont été confisqués. La liste vous sera remise au plus tôt. Souhaitez-vous donner de nouveaux ordres ?_ »

Aoi lui fit signe que non et lui permit de se retirer.

Alors que le Duc allait poser une question un valet vint au pas de course.

« - _Monsieur, un Comte souhaite vous présenter ses hommages. Je lui ai déjà expliqué que l'heure était dépassée mais il refuse de repartir._ »

« - _Quel est son nom ?_ » Demanda Aoi.

« - _Le Comte de Sainte Armance ! _» Répondit une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

Un homme était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte et affichait un sourire aguicheur.

Loin de s'en offusquer Uruha se leva et vint à la rencontre de son invité, bras grands ouverts.

« - _Mon cher Kirito ! Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas régalé de ta présence !_ »

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent en riant. Le Duc demanda au valet de repartir chercher du vin et de faire préparer le déjeuner.

« - _J'espère que tu restes partager mon repas, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire !_ »

« - _Je ne refuse jamais un bon repas ! Encore moins lorsque c'est toi qui invite !_ »

Uruha rit de bon cœur et guida le Comte dans une autre pièce. Les serviteurs dressaient la table, ils s'assirent donc sur un canapé près d'une fenêtre, Reita et l'autre valet leur servant le vin et des amuse-bouches.

Un autre homme les rejoint et comme Aoi, se tint derrière les deux nobles.

« - _Laisse-moi te présenter mon chevalier ! Aiji De Lérant._ »

« - _Il me semblait bien la dernière fois que tu ne t'étais pas encore trouvé de chevalier. Où donc as-tu trouvé cet homme ?_ »

« - _Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur l'une des îles de la Mer Haute. Tu sais que depuis quelques mois le commerce est difficile et très tendu entre les îles et le Duché, c'est pourquoi j'étais partit renforcer nos liens avec les différents gouverneurs. Et Aiji était au service de l'un d'eux. Et ce coquin de gouverneur m'a fait dépenser une fortune pour m'attacher les services de ce chevalier !_ »

Le sourire du Duc avait disparu. Même Aoi semblait s'être légèrement tendu. Pourtant Uruha continua sur un ton léger.

« - _C'est donc un homme qui a réussi à délier ta bourse ? Je me demande ce qu'en dirait notre cher Yomi !_ »

« - _Le petit Comte se préoccupe trop de ses sous et pas assez de sa sécurité._ »

Le Duc eut un léger sourire. Reita remarque pourtant que Aoi n'avait pas déserrer les dents.

« - _Le déjeuner est prêt_. » Informa un valet.

Les deux nobles se levèrent et s'installèrent à table. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Les deux hommes se remémorant des souvenirs communs ou badinant sur les femmes de la Cour.

Lorsqu'ils se retirèrent dans un petit salon, le Comte afficha un air sombre.

« - _Les choses s'enveniment dans les archipels du Couchant._ »

Le Comte s'assit sur un canapé mais se tut en voyant Reita fermer la porte derrière les deux chevaliers. Voyant sa méfiance, le Duc interpela le valet.

« - _Reita laisse-nous seuls veux-tu ? Va donc retrouver cette chère Marie, elle aura surement quelque mission à te confier_. »

Reita salua les deux nobles et s'exécuta sans mot dire.

Le Comte retrouva sa confiance et frotta ses yeux fatigués.

« - _Nous avons visité chaque gouverneur, de chaque groupe d'îles, mais tous ont répondu la même chose. Ils refusent de continuer à commercer avec le Royaume. Les attaques pirates ont été plus nombreuses. Des villages entiers ont été massacrés et pillés, mais la flotte du Royaume refuse toujours de les aider._ »

« - _Il s'agissait pourtant de l'une des clauses du traité._ »

« - _C'est ce qu'ils ont avancé. Je comprends parfaitement leur colère. Mais s'ils s'entêtent dans leur blocus, j'ai bien peur que l'armée ne vienne réquisitionner ce qu'ils jugeront appartenir au royaume._ »

« - _Ils n'en ont pas le droit !_ » S'exclama Aoi.

Le Duc lui fit signe de se calmer et le chevalier rongea son frein.

« - _J'ai bien peur que l'armée n'attende que cela. Beaucoup à la Cour soutiennent l'avis qu'il faudrait annexer le Couchant. Ils ne se contentent plus du commerce et se partagent déjà les îles entre eux._ » Songea le Duc à voix haute.

« - _Les archipels ne disposent pas d'une force armée suffisante pour les retenir. C'était la Reine qui était parvenue à cet accord commercial, mais depuis qu'elle a rejoint le couvent de Sainte Rose, le traité est plus fragile que jamais et les gouverneurs le savent._ »

Le Comte planta ses yeux dans ceux du Duc. Leur intensité tranchait radicalement avec la fatigue de ses traits.

« - _Ils craignent la guerre. J'avais pour mission de vous transmettre ceci..._ »

Le Comte se tourna vers son chevalier qui sortit une lourde enveloppe de son gilet intérieur. Il la transmis au Duc qui en caressa le cachet de cire rouge. Le dessin l'interpela et il tourna vers Kirito des yeux sidérés.

Une élégante rose dans le bec d'un cygne aux ailes déployées ornait l'empreinte écarlate.

« - _Comment..._ » Balbutia le Duc.

Aoi posa une main sur l'épaule de Uruha mais regardait Kirito avec un mélange de colère et de défiance. Le Comte ne s'en formalisa pas.

« - _Le secret n'est préservé que par des maisons nobles de confiance. N'ayez aucune méfiance à mon égard ou à celui des gouverneurs. Chacun a juré sur le sang. Je suis prêt à renouveler mon serment devant vous à l'instant._ »

Le Comte mit un genou à terre et son chevalier l'y rejoint avec la même humilité.

« - _Relève-toi Kirito. Je ne doute pas de ta parole._ »

Uruha décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un épais parchemin signé par chaque gouverneur des archipels du Couchant.

« - _Ils demandent votre protection. Si le Roi s'entête dans cette voie et qu'il lance l'armée pour conquérir les îles, vous seul pouvez les protéger._ »

« - _Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir..._ » Souffla le Duc ébranlé.

« - _Le Roi est suffisamment occupé par la guerre au sud. Les archipels craignent peut-être inutilement pour leur indépendance._ » Hasarda Aoi.

« - _J'ai vu de mes yeux de nouveaux bateaux militaires être construits sur la côte. Ils ne leur feront pas passer les montagnes pour conquérir un pays fait de vallées._ » Ragea le Comte.

« - _La chasse du Roi a lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine. La Cour entière y est invitée, lors des assemblées je tenterai d'évoquer la situation du Couchant en prétextant la perte d'échange sur mes propres côtes..._ »

Le Comte souffla de soulagement et remercia le Duc.

« - _Ne craignez-vous pas, si la situation est si tendue, de mettre votre position en danger ?_ »

« - _Aoi, ta méfiance est sans fondement._ »

Le chevalier ne semblait pourtant pas du même avis que le noble.

« - _Kirito, je veux que tu retournes sur tes terres. Tu avais dans tes relations nombre de mercenaires et de corsaires, vois avec toute la prudence requise si tu peux renouer ces liens. Qu'ils se mettent au service des gouverneurs._ »

Le Duc se leva et se rapprocha de l'âtre où brûlait un feu vif. Il caressa à nouveau le cachet rouge d'un air pensif avant de jeter la missive dans les flammes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté de suite depuis si longtemps.**

**Mais j'espère bien m'y remettre sérieusement.**

**La remarque m'en ayant été faîte voici l'échelle des classes que j'utilise dans cette histoire :**

*** Roi**

*** Prince de Sang**

*** Duc**

*** Marquis**

*** Comte**

*** Vicomte**

*** Chevalier**

**Pour plus de clarté je la remettrai à la fin de chaque chapitre pour vous aider.**

**Dans ce chapitre j'ai décidé de faire un passage dans le passé. Car bientôt l'histoire va devenir plus compliquées et qu'il me semblait utile d'impliquer ce passage pour comprendre les futurs événements.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Reita était allongé au sol, totalement essoufflé, incapable de tenir plus longtemps le rythme que lui imposait Aoi.

Un long poignard reposait non loin de sa main, mais il n'avait plus la force de le tenir.

Le chevalier lui-même montrait quelques signes de fatigue, une respiration plus rapide et quelques gouttes de sueur à ses tempes, mais il restait debout à observer le malheureux valet.

« - _Très bien, nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui._ »

Reita salua la nouvelle d'un gémissement.

Le chevalier rengaina son épée et récupéra sa gourde pour se désaltérer. Ils s'étaient entraînés une grande partie de la journée sous un ciel nuageux. Heureusement il n'avait pas plu, mais la terre était encore lourde des précipitations des jours précédents, ce qui avait rendu l'exercice plus épuisant.

Reita, qui était tombé plusieurs fois, était recouvert de boue des pieds à la tête. Il accepta la gourde que lui tendait le chevalier avec reconnaissance.

Lorsque sa respiration eut reprit un rythme normal, il rejoint le ruisseau pour se débarbouiller.

« - _Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?_ » Demanda Reita.

Aoi lui fit signe de continuer tout en s'asseyant sur une vieille souche.

« - _Connaissez-vous le Duc depuis longtemps ?_ »

Le chevalier fut surprit. Le valet ne montrant qu'une innocente curiosité, il accepta de répondre.

« - _Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque nous n'étions que des enfants._ »

« -_ A la Cour ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu des enfants dans le palais..._ »

Aoi rit de bon cœur.

« - _Non, absolument pas ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés ici même au bord de cette rivière. A cette époque je n'aurai jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour me rendre au palais..._ »

« - _Pourquoi ça ?_ »

Le chevalier regarda Reita avec un léger sourire. Se tournant ensuite vers la rivière, une vague de nostalgie lui étreignit le cœur.

« - _Car je suis né serf, fils d'un paysan. C'est le Duc qui m'a offert le titre et la charge de Chevalier._ »

Reita était bouche bée.

« - _Vous êtes fils de paysan ? Mais... Les nobles peuvent faire ça ? Offrir des titres ?_ »

« - _Ils le peuvent oui... Cela reste très rare mais il arrive qu'ils le fassent. _»

« - _Et pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?_ » Le pressa Reita.

« - _Ça... C'est un secret entre lui et moi._»

_22 ans plus tôt_

Une tignasse brune ébouriffée courait entre les arbres. Un sac en toile en travers du dos, l'enfant savait exactement où il allait, même en pleine nuit. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit faible de la rivière, il prit le temps de s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration.

Le ciel était clair et les rayons de la pleine lune perçaient suffisamment la frondaison des arbres pour éviter les pièges des racines.

Il reprit son chemin plus calmement, se permettant même de siffler un petit air.

Arrivé au bord de l'eau, il retira ses chausses et releva son pantalon. La température de l'eau le fit frissonner mais il y entra tout de même jusqu'aux genoux.

La nuit semblait particulièrement propice. Il avait parcouru près de deux kilomètres pour récolter des algues. Une variété singulière qui n'était distinguable des algues communes que la nuit, où elle prenait des reflets argentés sous les rayons de la lune. C'était la pleine saison et il vit les végétaux luire autour de lui. Il en hurla de joie.

Cette espèce se faisait de plus en plus rare dans la région, ramassée par les paysans qui pouvaient la revendre à prix d'or à des apothicaires qui la transformaient en toutes sortes de pommades.

Il avait donc enfreint la loi et pénétré sur le domaine du château des Ducs. S'il était prit, il risquait la prison ou pire.

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

Il ramassait les algues par poignées pour les ranger dans son sac de toile. Une belle carpe se faufila entre ses pieds mais il se retint de l'attraper. Les serfs n'avaient pas le droit de pêcher ou de chasser. Ramasser des algues était une chose, braconner en était une autre. Il laissa filer le poisson et reprit sa moisson.

Il entendit soudain des branches mortes craquer et se redressa, paniqué. Il courut à la berge attraper ses chausses et se jeter dans un buisson.

D'abord il ne vit rien, puis une toute petite silhouette se dessina de l'autre côté de la rivière. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais à en juger par sa taille il devait s'agir d'un enfant. Il crut au départ qu'il était aussi venu chercher des algues mais le nouveau venu s'accroupit au bord de l'eau et se mit à sangloter.

Le petit brun se redressa et retourna au bord de la rivière.

« - _Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ »

Le nouveau sursauta et tomba en arrière.

« - _Ah... Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur..._ »

L'autre se releva maladroitement et essuya ses mains. Le petit brun vit alors qu'il était habillé d'une drôle de façon.

« - _Hé ! Je peux venir ?_ »

Comme le nouveau ne refusait pas, le brun pataugea dans la rivière pour rejoindre l'autre rive. Le garçon n'était vêtu que d'une longue chemise de nuit avec de la dentelle au col et aux poignets. Son habit était tâché de boue et déchiré par endroits. Ses pieds nus étaient noirs de saleté et blessés.

« - _Pourquoi tu es sortit comme ça ? Tu vas tomber malade !_ »

Son nouveau compagnon ne répondait toujours pas, ses grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes. Il le détailla un peu plus et se surprit à retenir sa respiration.

Il avait de longs cheveux bouclés couleur de miel, des yeux aussi purs que le ciel, une peau pâle presque diaphane sous les rayons de la lune. La saleté en moins, il ressemblait à l'un des anges qu'il avait vu un jour dans une église. Il n'avait rien d'un serf.

« - _T'es qui ? Pourquoi tu es tout seul ?_ »

L'autre ravala ses sanglots et tenta de parler mais seul un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres.

Le petit brun l'attrapa alors par la main et l'obligea à s'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Malgré la réticence du blond il lui nettoya les pieds pour mieux regarder les plaies. Celles-ci saignaient encore un peu mais elles n'étaient pas profondes.

« - _Tiens, mets-les ! Elles seront un peu grandes pour toi mais elles protégeront tes pieds. _» Lui dit-il en lui tendant ses chausses.

Le petit blond accepta et les enfila en grimaçant. Sa dégaine était maintenant assez comique.

« - _Je m'appelle Aoi, et toi ?_ »

Il tendit une main et son compagnon l'imita timidement.

« - _Mon nom est Uruha._ »

« - _Pourquoi tu te promènes tout seul Uruha ?_ »

« - _Je ne me promène pas..._ »

Aoi attendit la suite mais des bruits de sabots et des éclats de voix les firent sursauter.

« - _Des soldats ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils nous trouvent ici !_ »

Il attrapa Uruha par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il leur était à tous deux difficile de courir et Aoi sentait les soldats se rapprocher dangereusement.

Il aperçut alors un moulin un peu plus loin. Avisant la berge, il plongea sous les pilotis, Uruha faisant de même.

Les soldats montés sortirent du bois et malgré leurs torches, ne virent pas les légères traces des deux fuyards.

« - _Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? On ne peut pas disparaître comme ça !_ »

« - _Laissons-le ce soir, c'est qu'un gosse il finira bien par venir quand il aura faim._ »

Celui qui semblait être le chef se rapprocha de son camarade et l'empoigna au col.

« - _Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, tu seras pendu haut et court avec toute ta famille, tu entends ? En route maintenant !_ »

N'ayant rien vu d'intéressant autour du moulin, ils repartirent au galop en direction de la ville.

« - _Waaah c'est après toi qu'ils en ont ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as volé un truc ?_ »

Uruha fit signe que non mais un éclat attira le regard du brun.

« - _C'est quoi ?_ »

Il tira sur la chaîne et dégagea un lourd médaillon d'or, beaucoup trop gros pour son cou d'enfant.

« - _Tu as volé çà ? _» Demanda Aoi impressionné.

Le petit blond le lui retira vivement des mains avec colère.

« - _Je ne l'ai pas volé, il est à moi ! C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné..._ » Dit-il avant de se remettre à sangloter.

« - _Bah pourquoi ils te cherchent alors ?_ »

« - _Parce que je me suis enfui... Je veux retrouver ma mère..._ »

« - _Elle est partit ? Pourquoi ?_ »

Uruha pleura de plus belle et Aoi grimaça.

« -_ Tu es une vraie chochotte. On dirait une fille !_ »

Le petit blond sembla choqué et lança un regard noir au brun. Vexé, il sortit de leur cachette et s'éloigna à grands pas la tête haute.

« - _Hé attends ! Où tu vas ?_ »

« - _Retrouver ma mère !_ »

« - _En pleine nuit et en robe ? _»

Uruha se retourna en colère, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes.

« - _Je ne suis pas une fille ! Ce n'est pas une robe mais une chemise de nuit ! Et je fais ce que je veux !_ »

Aoi le rejoint, à la fois gêné et amusé.

« - _Ouais, ouais... Désolé je ne voulais pas me moquer... Mais tu ne devrais pas partir tout seul comme ça, c'est dangereux._ »

Le blond ne desserrait pas les dents et Aoi soupira.

« - _T'es pas habillé pour voyager et... Tu sais où tu vas ? Tu connais assez la région ?_ »

Uruha réfléchit et finit par lui faire signe que non.

« - _Je suis arrivé ici ce matin... Je pensais suivre la grande route..._ »

« - _Les soldats t'attraperaient tout de suite ! Pour l'instant viens avec moi. Je connais un coin où on pourra dormir sans qu'on nous trouve. On verra demain pour le reste. _»

Le petit blond accepta et suivit Aoi docilement.

Aoi les avait conduits jusqu'à une grange. Le bâtiment semblait trop sale et menaçant pour Uruha mais son compagnon finit par le convaincre d'entrer.

Deux vieux ânes se partageaient un coin de la grange et des cages pleines de lapins, le coin opposé. Le petit blond se sentit immédiatement attiré par les petits animaux qui se révélèrent aussi inoffensifs qu'agréables à caresser.

Aoi lui en mit un dans les bras et Uruha le couva de câlins pendant plusieurs minutes. Un bâillement rappela sa fatigue à son bon souvenir et Aoi reprit le lapin. Il fit monter son compagnon à l'étage où se trouvaient des bottes de foin éventrées. Il tira une vielle couverture et l'étala sommairement pour leur faire un matelas plus confortable.

Allongés côtes à côtes, Uruha se pelotonna rapidement contre son compagnon. D'abord réticent Aoi finit par le laisser faire, le petit corps chaud étant finalement trop agréable pour le repousser.

Le réveil fut bien moins agréable au matin. Un homme l'attrapa pour le remettre durement sur pieds et le frappa au visage.

« -_ Fils de chien, tu pensais t'en tirer en te cachant dans un endroit aussi miteux ? Viens là que je t'apprenne un peu ce qu'il en coûte de trahir son seigneur ! _»

Plusieurs soldats attendaient en bas et il fut jeté au milieu d'eux.

« - _Comment tu as fait pour t'introduire dans le château ? Tu comptais faire quoi maintenant ? Qui t'a payé pour faire ça ?_ »

« - _Mais de quoi vous parlez ?_ » Demanda Aoi encore à moitié endormi.

Un soldat le frappa au visage et le petit brun roula dans la poussière.

Il y eut un cri étouffé et Aoi aperçu Uruha retenu par un soldat, l'air absolument terrorisé.

« - _Hé lâchez-le !_ » S'exclama Aoi.

Mais le soldat qui l'avait frappé le retint au col et le tourna de façon à ce qu'il puisse le voir,

« - _C'était drôlement culotté d'enlever l'héritier du Duc. Mais maintenant c'est la potence qui t'attend gamin._ »

On le frappa à nouveau et de petites étoiles apparurent dans son champs de vision.

Une voiture arrivait à toute vitesse. S'arrêtant brusquement près d'eux, un homme richement vêtu en sortit et courut jusqu'à Uruha pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

« - _Le ciel soit loué, vous n'avez rien. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu si nous vous avions perdus._ »

Il le serra maladroitement contre son cœur avant de se tourner vers Aoi.

« - _Est-ce ce vaurien qui est la cause toutes ces tracasseries ?_ »

« - _Oui mon seigneur !_ »

Les soldats s'inclinèrent devant l'homme et Aoi sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Cet homme n'était ni un bourgeois ni un petit nobliaux.

« - _Enfant ou pas, la traîtrise au Royaume est punit de mort. Qu'il soit écartelé ce soir en place publique !_ »

Aoi rua mais les soldats le retinrent sans peine.

« - _Je n'ai rien fait ! Laissez moi partir ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !_ »

« - _Il n'a rien fait !_ » S'exclama Uruha,

Tous le regardèrent et le petit blond se mordit les lèvres. L'homme revint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - _Allons ne craignez plus rien, il est inutile de le défendre contre votre gré, il ne peut plus rien vous faire._ »

« - _Mais il ne m'a rien fait !_ » S'entêta Uruha. « _Je me suis sauvé ! Tout seul ! Ce paysan m'a rencontré près de la rivière et m'a offert sa protection pour la nuit. Nous lui sommes redevables._ »

Le noble observa Uruha avec étonnement. Il se tourna vers ses soldats, mais aucun n'ajouta mot.

« - _Allons donc, pourquoi vous seriez-vous sauvé ?_ »

« - _Je... Je voulais retrouver Mère..._ »

Le noble parut mal à l'aise et s'agenouilla.

« - _Veuillez me pardonner ma brusquerie mais, votre mère ne reviendra pas. Vous ne devez pas la chercher._ »

Uruha sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes et le noble le pressa de monter dans la voiture.

« - _Emmenez ce gamin aux prisons et exécutez la sentence à midi._ »

Uruha poussa le noble et courut jusqu'à Aoi pour s'accrocher à lui.

« - _Nan ! Laissez le partir, il est innocent._ »

« - _Allons cessez ces enfantillages, les lois doivent être respectées._ »

« - _Mais il ne m'a rien fait ! Je vous ordonne de le laisser repartir !_ »

Les soldats semblèrent amusés de l'aplomb de l'enfant mais le noble, lui, paraissait plus que gêné.

« - _N'est-il vraiment pour rien dans votre disparition ?_ » Demanda le noble à Uruha.

Le petit blond lui fit signe que oui et le noble souffla.

« - _Vous vous êtes donc réellement enfuit seul ?_ »

Uruha réitéra et le noble fronça les sourcils.

« - _Très bien, il sera libéré mais à une condition ! Jurez de ne plus jamais tenter de vous enfuir ! Si vous réessayer pareille aventure, je le ferai retrouver et pendre._ »

Uruha ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans pouvoir émettre un son. Serrant sa main contre sa poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouvait son médaillon, il semblait se battre intérieurement. Mais il finit par capituler.

« - _Je le jure..._ »

Les larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux et il courut jusqu'à la voiture pour s'y cacher des regards.

Le noble fit relâcher Aoi, monta à la suite de Uruha et repartit sans autre forme de procès. Les soldats remontèrent à cheval pour suivre la voiture. Aoi interpella leur chef.

« - _Qui c'était ? Cet homme ?_ »

« - _Le Duc de la Garde Bressange et son fils adoptif Uruha, héritier du duché et ton futur maître !_»

Six années étaient passées. Depuis que Aoi était revenu dans la région il avait prit soin d'éviter les limites du château durant tout ce temps, mais aujourd'hui la ville de Bressange avait organisé le festival d'été, qu'il n'aurait raté pour rien au monde.

Ses amis lui avaient dit que lors de cette fête les filles étaient très légèrement vêtues et que si on leur offrait à boire elle acceptaient plus facilement de les suivre dans un coin plus tranquille.

Sur la grand place il y avait de très nombreux petits marchands, vendant diverses sucreries, bibelots et bijoux exotiques. Ils avaient même versé une grande quantité de sable et de terre pour monter une parodie de cirque où les jeunes gens se défiaient pour gagner des prix et prouver leur valeur. On disait même que certains officiers du Duc y assistaient pour chercher de futures recrues.

Aoi s'en moquait et préféra suivre une rue dans laquelle se succédaient les buvettes. Les jeunes filles papillonnaient de l'une à l'autre, souriant avec affront et laissant apercevoir un morceau de peau de leurs épaules ou de leurs chevilles, traînant les garçons dans leur sillage en rigolant.

Le brun soupira, se genre de frivolité n'était finalement pas à son goût.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçut un petit attroupement dans une rue adjacente et s'approcha. Une douzaine de jeune filles jouaient des coudes pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre d'une auberge où quelqu'un s'était accoudé.

Un homme jouait avec des rubans de soie colorés en les agitant devant les filles comme des appâts. Celles-ci roucoulaient et se pavanaient en espérant s'en faire offrir un.

« - _Ah je n'aurais point imaginer voir se de si jolies nymphes. Quel dommage que j'ai apporté avec moi si peu de ces rubans. Je ne souhaiterai pas décevoir de telles colombes... Que diriez-vous de les gagner ? Ce serait plus juste que de les donner au hasard !_ »

Les filles tapèrent joyeusement dans leurs mains en acquiesçant.

Aoi secoua la tête avec dépit et passa son chemin. Au coin de la rue il salua deux connaissances qui ne le virent pas. Trop occupés à parler à voix basse. Pourtant il entendit certaines bribes de leur conversation.

« - _Il faut lui montrer qu'il n'a pas à parader comme s'il était chez lui._ »

« - _Pour qui il se prend ? Saleté d'étranger. Elles ne nous regardent plus du tout._ »

Aoi sourit, car avec cet étranger dans les environs ou non, ces filles là ne les auraient jamais regardé de toute façon.

« - _Il est tout seul, allons lui faire voir qui commande par ici !_ »

Il les vit fendre la foule pour entrer dans l'auberge. Aoi savait qu'ils avaient tendance à vite s'emporter et ils avaient plusieurs fois séjourné dans les cachots pour s'être battus.

Mais plus encore, il n'approuvait pas leur façon de se battre sans honneur à deux contre un. Grognant contre lui-même, il fit demi-tour et entra à son tour dans l'auberge.

Le plus grand des deux larrons avaient déjà attrapé l'étranger par le col pour le soulever et l'injuriait vertement. Probablement inconscient de la dangerosité de la situation, l'inconnu riait du langage fleuri de ses agresseurs. Lorsqu'un poing allait s'écraser Aoi retint l'avant bras et posa une main sur la poitrine du larron pour passer entre les deux opposants.

« - _Michel laisse tomber, tu vois bien qu'il est stupide. Si les soldats te voient encore te battre c'est les mines qui t'attendent. Pense à ta mère..._ »

Le dénommé Michel relâcha l'inconnu qui lissa immédiatement ses vêtements et salua Aoi. Une longue capuche cachait le haut de son visage mais le brun vit un éclatant sourire.

« - _Dois-je vous remercier ? Vous me semblez plus intelligent que ces deux analphabètes, je vous suis reconnaissant de les avoir maté si promptement._ »

« - _Bêtes ?_ » Répéta Michel.

Le plus grand poussa Aoi et prit l'étranger par une épaule pour lui écraser un énorme poing contre la mâchoire. Mais Aoi lui avait sauté dessus et tous trois s'écroulèrent contre la table qui se fracassa. Aoi roula sur le côté évitant de peu la paume du larron qui lui lança un regard noir.

« - _Ne te mêle pas de çà Aoi !_ »

« - _Michel, tu devrais rentrer chez toi tout de suite. Si les soldats te voient..._ »

Michel grogna en se remettant debout et Aoi avisa un morceau de la table près de sa main. Le plus grand fit craquer son cou et roula ses épaules en avançant sur le brun qui n'attendit pas et frappa de toutes ses forces. Michel s'effondra à nouveau et Aoi le contourna pour attraper l'étranger par un poignet et le tirer derrière lui jusqu'à la sortie.

Par chance le second larron préférait s'occuper de réveiller son compagnon plutôt que de les poursuivre. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule et sortirent du village.

Certains qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis, Aoi lâcha le poignet de l'étranger et le morigéna.

« - _Vous êtes inconscient ou suicidaire ? Insulter un gars qui fait deux têtes de plus que vous n'était vraiment pas malin. Et s'il vous avait vraiment mit une raclée ? Vous seriez peut-être déjà en train de recevoir les derniers sacrements._ »

« - _Certes, mais vous étiez là et votre célérité autant que votre vaillance nous ont tiré indemnes de ce mauvais pas..._ »

L'étranger perdit le fil de ses paroles pour contourner Aoi et saluer un groupe de jeunes filles qui les regardaient.

« - _C'est bien ce que je disais... Vous êtes inconscient... Bah, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous. Débrouillez-vous seul._ »

« - _Allons Aoi tu me quittes déjà ? Alors que nous venons juste de nous retrouver ?_ »

« - _Nous retrouver ? Et je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom !_ »

« - _Où est passé ta jovialité et ton esprit rebelle ?_ »

Aoi regarda l'étranger avec suspicion et ce dernier sourit de plus belle. Pour ne pas le laisser mariner plus longtemps, l'étranger abaissa sa capuche pour libérer une cascade de cheveux d'or. Il planta deux yeux azur dans ceux d'Aoi et lança avec défi :

« - _Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié et je vais me sentir insulté !_ »

« - _Tu... Vous êtes le fils du Duc !_ »

Uruha avait proposé qu'ils aillent s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre avec deux pintes de bière. Si le fils du Duc semblait tout à sa joie Aoi, lui, semblait avoir perdu toute faculté de parler.

« - _Je t'ai fait chercher après cet incident mais on m'a dit que ta famille était partie. Où étais-tu passé ? Enfin, me voilà chanceux de te croiser de cette manière. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire !_ »

Aoi but une gorgée de bière mais regardait obstinément le champs où se déroulaient des jeux. Uruha souffla et s'assit en face de lui pour lui boucher la vue.

« - _As-tu perdu ta langue ? Je te parle, la moindre des politesses serait de répondre. Ou bien..._ »

Le blond sembla frappé par une idée et un sourit éclatant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - _Mais oui, toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? L'on me l'avait déjà fait comprendre mais j'en riais... Toi aussi tu me trouves beau au point de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Je l'avoue j'en joue beaucoup. La jeunesse, la beauté et la richesse. Des cadeaux divins n'est-il pas ? Il est facile de mener les petites nobles par le bout du nez, mais je trouve bien plus drôle de jouer avec les filles du peuple !_ »

Aoi finit par le regarder, mais ses yeux montrait bien autre chose que de l'admiration ou du désir. Il se remit debout et commença à s'éloigner. Uruha sauta sur ses pieds et le retint par un bras.

« - _Allons je plaisantais ! Ne sois pas jaloux.. Il m'arrive aussi de jouer avec des hommes ! Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi ?_»

Uruha souriait, réellement content de lui et Aoi lui mit sa pinte dans les mains.

« - _Merci pour la boisson et adieu !_ »

« - _Pourquoi pars-tu ? Où veux-tu aller ?_ » Demandait Uruha en trottinant derrière lui.

« - _Cela ne vous regarde pas. Rentrez donc dans votre palais avant qu'il ne vous arrive d'autres ennuis !_ »

Uruha s'arrêta et frappa du pied.

« - _M'abandonnes-tu ?_ »

Aoi fit un signe de la main sans se retourner, continuant son chemin pour retourner au village.

« - _Très bien, si c'est comme ça..._ »

Uruha abandonna les deux pintes dans l'herbe et courut vers deux jeunes filles en chantant, une balade grivoise. Aoi l'entendait mais se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner. Il entendit les filles glousser et le fils du Duc commencer à déclamer des vers.

Aoi croisa le chemin d'un homme qui fit glisser une dague de sa manche. Certain de ce qu'il allait se passer, le brun jura entre ses dents et fit enfin demi-tour.

L'homme s'était mit à courir et se ruait vers Uruha qui ne le voyait pas. Les jeunes filles hurlèrent quand l'assassin fut sur eux. Aoi lui fit une clé de bras et l'obligea à lâcher son arme. Les jeunes filles s'enfuirent et Uruha recula de quelques pas.

Le brun obligea l'assassin à se retourner et se prit un crochet du gauche qui le sonna. Son adversaire sortit une seconde dague. Un bruit de cavalcade déconcentra ce dernier et Aoi le désarma une nouvelle fois avant de l'assommer proprement.

Uruha se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus de l'assassin.

« - _Je me demandais quand il finirait par passer à l'action celui-là. Le sentir m'observer commençait réellement à me porter sur les nerfs._ »

« - _Vous saviez que vous étiez suivit ? Et qu'il allait essayer de vous blesser ?_ »

« - _Oh pas seulement me blesser !_ » Répondit Uruha avec une moue désabusée.

Le cavalier s'arrêta près d'eux et menaça Aoi de son épée.

« - _Éloigne-toi du Duc, manant, ou je t'embroche dans l'instant !_ »

« - _Un peu de calme Richard, ce jeune homme m'a sauvé par deux fois aujourd'hui, remerciez-le plutôt !_ »

Le soldat descendit de cheval et s'inclina devant le noble.

« - _Veuillez me pardonner mon effronterie mais pareil incident ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'aviez pas semé votre escorte !_ »

« - _Bien sur, flirter avec une escorte est tellement plaisant !_ »

Le soldat allait répondre mais Uruha lui intima le silence.

« - _De toute façon je n'ai plus cœur à ces jeux. Je rentre ! Aoi suis-moi !_ »

Le brun ne semblait pas avoir la moindre envie de le suivre mais le soldat lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il lui était impossible de refuser l'invitation.

Aoi était assis sur un sofa dont le seul prix pouvait le mettre à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Uruha lui avait demandé de l'attendre ici, et deux soldats le surveillaient depuis.

Lorsque le noble revint il ne portait plus qu'une simple chemise de soie blanche et un pantalon foncé.

Il congédia les deux soldats et s'assit face au brun.

« -_ Je vais être direct si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je veux que tu intègres la Garde du Duché !_ »

« - _Quoi ?_ »

« - _Aujourd'hui tu as montré les talents que je cherche chez mes soldats. Deviens soldat, je te ferai entraîner par les meilleurs._ »

« - _Est-ce une plaisanterie ?_ »

Uruha perdit son sourire habituel et une lueur étrange brilla dans ses yeux azur.

« - _J'ai besoin de gens de confiance. Je n'ai jamais oublié cette nuit à la rivière. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et tu l'as prouvé aujourd'hui encore. Si tu t'engages, je te promets une vie riche, ta famille ne connaîtra plus le besoin._ »

Nombreux étaient ses amis qui souhaitaient s'engager, certains d'une paye mensuelle et des possibilités d'évolution mais il n'y avait jamais réfléchit lui-même.

« - _Je doute que le Duc accepte que vous me fréquentiez à nouveau. Notre dernière rencontre a été tumultueuse. Il souhaitait me faire exécuter..._ »

« - _Là où il repose, je doute qu'il s'en offusque. Le précédent Duc est décédé il y a trois mois, je suis le seul maître du Duché de la Garde Bressange._ »

Aoi hoqueta et tomba à genoux. Uruha souffla et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

Des coups légers portés à la porte mit un terme à leur entretien. Un valet entra et annonça :

« - _Un invité demande à vous voir._ »

« - _Faîtes-le attendre pendant que..._ »

Mais Uruha ne finit pas sa phrase. L'invité avait lui même poussé la porte pour entrer et toiser le Duc.

« - _Est-ce vous le Duc de La Garde Bressange ?_ »

« - _Lui même. Comment osez-vous entrer ainsi sans y être invité ?_ »

« - _Pardonnez mon attitude cavalière, mais il me fallait vous voir au plus vite._ »

L'homme congédia le valet et se débarrassa de sa lourde cape de brocard noir doublée de soie rouge. Il se jeta presque dans un fauteuil et détailla le jeune Duc d'un œil amusé.

« - _Qui êtes-vous Monsieur et que signifient ces manières ?_ »

« - _Allons ne déformez pas ce joli minois par tant de colère. Sachez que je connais ce palais depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. Vos aïeux n'étaient encore que des bambins que j'en arpentait déjà les couloirs. Je suis venu voir de mes propres yeux le nouvel héritier. Le fils de la Rose et du Lys..._ »

Uruha devint blême et se rassit pour ne pas chuter.

« - _Comment... Personne ne sait._ »

L'inconnu tandis une enveloppe au jeune Duc. Une lourde enveloppe sur laquelle avait été apposé un cachet de cire écarlate figurant un cygne aux ailes déployées tenant une rose dans son bec.

« - _Votre Altesse, au nom de Votre Mère, du Nom de vos Ancêtres et de ce Royaume, je suis désormais votre servant._ »

L'invité vint mettre genoux à terre et clos ses yeux de glace, la tête baissée, dans une attitude de totale soumission.


End file.
